Just One Night
by gaara-no-suna
Summary: COMPLETE! My new idea. What if my friends and I were stuck with Yusuke and Co. for one night? Just a thought of what might happen. KuramaXOC, YusukeXOC, HieiXOC
1. Stuck With You

Hello my name is Calismo and I will be your authoress this evening. For your trip I have provided peanut packets and twelve gallon soda bottles. Lol, just kidding—too much soda isn't good for you. I'm such a hypocrite! Anyways, here is my latest YuYu Hakusho fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to comment. I'll even take flames because at least you're giving me an honest opinion about what you believe in and I like that. The ships are: HieiXOC, KuramaXOC, YusukeXOC, and slight hints of others that will come into the story later. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I never had, never have, and never will own YuYu Hakusho, but the OC's are mine…well they are real people but yeah.

**Chapter One**

**With Yusuke and Co.**

"Yusuke, we've been walking for hours. If we haven't found your house now, we never will. And look, it's starting to rain—hard," Kurama tugs on his friends sleeve impatiently. "We're all the way down by Genkai's mansion. Why not stop there?"

"No way fox boy, I know where I'm going!" Yusuke grins stupidly, shielding his eyes from the rain.

"Hn. You could fool me," Hiei snarls, his hair falling damply around his face.

Botan sighs and pulls her jacket closer to her. Hiei growls as she tries to move closer to him, for warmth. "Come on, Hiei! I'm cold, and you're a fire demon. You're naturally hot!"

"Back away, onna!"

Kurama reaches back and drags Botan away from Hiei. She moves closer to Kurama instead. Genkai's mansion looms in the distance, and soon they reach its wooden doors. It looks much better than it had the last time they had used it. Yusuke nods his head in approval.

"Looks like Grandma's been doing some renovating."

The five friends go inside, dropping their coats off at random places on the floor—save Kurama, who has the decency to put it in the closet. Yusuke jumps instantly on the couch to relax, and Kuwabara heads off to the kitchens. He comes back a moment later, laden down with food.

"Hey guys, the kitchen's packed!"

Kurama leans against the wall, tugging on one of his red locks. He had been feeling weird all day, as if something were following them. He sniffs the air with his not-so-human nose, and his eyes widen. He pulls Hiei into a free room.

"Hiei, I sense some strange auras coming our way. Two demon ones and two that are more like Yusuke's…normal but not entirely normal."

"Hn, whatever. It doesn't matter to me—they're probably a bunch of lowlifes." Hiei crosses his arms.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama! Come upstairs—we're going to decide what to eat!" Yusuke calls.

"Come on fox," Hiei drags Kurama into the hallway and up the flight of stairs to Botan's room. Kurama stares out at the rain, sighing in defeat. And out in that rain, somewhere, are four friends…

**With the Four Friends**

"Vanessa, we've been walking for hours. If we haven't found your house by now, we never will. And look, it's starting to rain—hard," someone growls under their breath.

The girl's name**'**s Olivia and she is fourteen years old. Her braids swing around her shoulders and her brown eyes stare at the blond Vanessa angrily. Vanessa only continues walking, shielding her eyes from the pouring rain.

"Yeah Vanessa," Meagan agrees impatiently. She wrings her hair, her bright blue eyes flashing.

"Look, there's a mansion right there. Why don't we ask if we can spend the night?" Nissi, the last of the four friends, implores quietly, wiping her glasses free of raindrops.

"Yay! Come on you guys, I don't want to be wet anymore than necessary!" Olivia grins, dragging them to the door.

Nissi knocks, her knuckles rapping sharply on the wood. Meagan tuts and pushes her friend away, "Step aside and let me show you how it's done, Nissi!"

"HELLO IS ANYBODY IN THERE, WE'RE FREAKING WET AND WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY THE NIGHT! HELLO?" Meagan shouts, making her friends jump. Her knocks are loud and obnoxious, but no one answers. "Huh…I wonder why they're not answering."

**Meanwhile Upstairs…**

"We are _not _eating that!"

"Yes we are, Urameshi!"

Yusuke and company stand in Botan's room, fighting over pizza toppings. Kuwabara wants sausage, Yusuke wants pepperoni, Botan wants cheese, Kurama wants ham and pineapples, and Hiei wants everyone to shut the heck up.

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage!"

"Pepperoni!"  
"Sausage!"

**Back Outside**

"Well, if we stay out here we'll freeze to death," Olivia concludes, opening the door an inch or two.

Slowly she slides in, instantly tripping in a pool of water. She slams to the ground with such a large 'thump' that even with all the arguing, Yusuke and the others could hear. They came rushing down in an instant, minus Botan, ready to fight.

"Uh-oh, I think we're in trouble…" Vanessa whispers as they herd her and her friends into a corner.

Olivia pulls herself up off the ground, only to find a sword in front of her, "We just needed a place to stay."

"And that gives you what right to barge into our mansion?" Hiei snarls, his sword pressing against Olivia's throat. A thin line of red appears.

Meagan pushes Vanessa's hand away, "Well, we did knock. You just didn't hear."

Vanessa agrees, "Yeah. You were probably all upstairs in one of the rooms arguing about something like…"

"Pizza toppings," all four say simultaneously.

Yusuke drops his fighting stance, "How'd you know?"

Nissi grins, "We do it all the time."

Botan comes clambering down the stairs, her metal bat in hand, "Did you catch them yet? I came to—" She stops when she sees where Hiei's sword is pointed, and swings her bat at him, hard. "Hiei you insensitive prick! How dare you point your sword at her? Why she's nothing but a teenage girl!"

Hiei moves away just in time, and the bat barely misses Olivia's nose. "Shut up, baka onna. She broke in, I have the right."

Botan pulls Hiei away, apologizing to Olivia. "By the way, my name is Botan."

"Nice to meet you," the friends chorus.

Kurama drops his fighting stance also, beginning to smile. His green eyes light up, but then suddenly darken as if he had just been hit with some sort of realization. His eyes wander to Olivia and Nissi, then over to Vanessa and Meagan. He tries to catch Hiei's attention but the koorime doesn't look at him. Kurama sighs.

Kuwabara's eyes fix on Vanessa, "Oh pretty lady, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The room goes silent, and Vanessa's eye begins to twitch. Olivia leans over, grabs Botan's bat, and hands it to Nissi, who hands it over to Vanessa.

"Thank you," Vanessa says.

THWACK! The force of Vanessa's swing sends Kuwabara sprawling on the ground. Meagan laughs, pointing at the poor unfortunate soul who didn't know Vanessa was a first class hitter. Vanessa looks at the bat in her hand.

"You know…this is pretty fun."

She whacks him again, this time putting more force into the end of the bat. Hiei smirks. "You know onna…we could become the best of friends."

Vanessa looks up, "My name's not onna. It's Vanessa."

"Hn."

Olivia edges oh-so-slowly away from Hiei and behind Nissi, who stares at her. "Oh, did he cut you?"

"Did you just notice?"

"Sorry."

Botan grabs the four girls and drags them up to the room next to hers, chatting all the while.

"The one with gelled hair is Yusuke, the one on the ground is Kuwabara, the red-head's name is Kurama, and the one with the sword is Hiei."

Nissi and Olivia are very into the conversation, but Meagan and Vanessa just seem to want to go back downstairs and torture the poor boy who is Kuwabara.

"Oh, just go," Nissi sighs, waving her hand. Meagan and Vanessa clap their hands together and run back down the stairs with their bat. "You'll have to forgive them."

"Torture is their game," Olivia agrees.

Botan waves her hands as well, her blue hair flying behind her and into Olivia's and Nissi's face, "Whoops, sorry. Anyways, it really doesn't matter because Yusuke hits him ten times harder than those two ever will."

"I don't know about that Botan. Vanessa can whack pretty dang hard. I should know, as I've been on the receiving end quite a few times," Olivia muses.

Hiei comes up the stairs, a smug look on his face. In the main room, shouts of pain and terror echo up to those in the hallway. Nissi covers her face with her hands in disgust. Hiei moves away from the three girls, giving them a cold stare before completely disappearing around the corner.

"Let's follow him!" Olivia prods Nissi, who readily agrees.

Botan backs away near the stairs, "You're on your own with this one you two."

Nissi and Olivia creep slowly down the hallway and peek around the corner just in time to see Hiei's cloak flash before disappearing. Nissi jumps ahead and moves towards the door which Hiei had entered. She opens the door just a crack, seeing the koorime sitting on his windowsill and staring at the rain. Nissi nudges Olivia and motions for her to enter. The two sneak up behind Hiei, and pounce.

"Hiei-kun come play with us!" They each hug him, pinching his cheeks. "We have chocolate!"

Hiei's eyes widen, "Why…you…little…"

Olivia pulls Nissi away, "I may not know much about this guy but even I know that he's getting angry."

"Agreed. Shall we run?"

"We shall. Hurry."

And with that the two girls run screaming out of the room, their arms flailing wildly behind them. Suddenly they sense a dark force behind them, quickly picking up speed. Hiei lunges at the girls, grabbing them at the waist and dragging them down to the ground. He pins them quickly.

"How can you pin both of us down when you only have TWO FREAKING ARMS!" Nissi screams, twisting and bending.

Upon hearing a loud 'thump' and several hundred thousand screams, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Meagan, and Vanessa scramble from their places in the main room and up the stairs. They see Hiei pinning down their new found acquaintances with only two arms. Olivia nudges Nissi and the two let out a horrible, spine-chilling scream. Hiei loosens his grip and covers his delicate demon ears.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolds his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Hn. The onna's were…hugging me," Hiei mutters, a slow blush rising to his cheeks. He turns to the wall to hide it. "They needed to be punished."

Botan sighs, Meagan blinks, and Vanessa says, "Anyone up for a game?"

And Chapter 1 is finished, people! Next chapter: Truth or Dare? Mwahahahaha it is going to be a magnificent chapter, written by me and my friends at the New Sanno Hotel earlier this weekend. This is Calismo, signing off!


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Two: Truth or Dare**

They sit in a circle: Nissi, Hiei, Olivia, Kurama, Meagan, Yusuke, Vanessa, Botan, and the newly awoken Kuwabara. Hiei sends numerous death looks to Nissi and Olivia, and Kuwabara purposely sat very far away from the two abusers who are Vanessa and Meagan.

"Who starts? I'm getting tired of having to stare at Kuwabara's face," Hiei snarls, furious that he was dragged into such a stupid game.

"…Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Olivia starts.

"Dare. I can handle anything!"

Olivia grins wickedly, "I dare you to kiss Vanessa!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY I AM NOT KISSING HIM!"

"Of course not," Olivia soothes. Vanessa relaxes. "He's kissing you."

The kiss was swift, quick, and silent. Kuwabara swooped in, kissed Vanessa, and swooped out. He was lucky, because Vanessa was aiming to hit him. Her face is red and if looks could kill, Olivia would be dead.

"Okay," Kuwabara smiles happily, "Kurama, truth or dare?"

Kurama closes his eyes slowly, twirling a strand of red hair as if it would help him think better, "Truth."

"Aw you're no fun, Kurama," Yusuke pouts.

"Yeah fox, are you afraid?" Hiei smirks.

"Truth," Kurama repeats slowly.

"Okay--what is your deepest, darkest fear?"

Kurama's eyes opened, surprised at the question, "That is a good one, Kuwabara…let me see. I suppose my deepest, darkest fear would have to be…losing my mother."

"Come on! We knew that!" Yusuke leans over Meagan and prods him.

"Too bad. I answered. Botan, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not dumb--you're capable of more than you let on."

"Very well then. How do you feel about these four barging suddenly in the mansion?"

Botan claps her hands, "I am very happy that they have stumbled across us. It's hard to be alone with what, four guys, all the time. Even I need a break from time to time. I've made four new friends all in one night! Meagan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Vanessa whispers into Botan's ear, "I dare you to run around the mansion twice screaming 'I'm a chicken! I'm a chicken! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!"

Meagan's eye twitches, "You…what?"

"You heard me--get going."

So off went Meagan, running around the mansion screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm a chicken! I'm a chicken! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!" In the main room, Vanessa, Nissi, and Olivia sit laughing their heads off, to the point where tears are streaming from their eyes and Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei have to sit behind them whacking their backs so they don't choke to death.

"I wish I had a camera," Nissi wipes tears from her eyes.

Meagan sits back down in the circle, her face red, "Truth or dare, Yusuke?"

"…Dare."

Meagan smiles, "You shouldn't have picked that! I DARE YOU TO WEAR A BRA FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"

The others all sweat drop. Olivia whispers, "That is cruel, Meagan."

"I know."

"You can borrow one of my pairs, Yusuke," Botan laughs, pointing up to her room. Her tone suddenly becomes serious. "But if I found out you did _anything _else, you WILL die."

A series of short, quick breaths come from the corner of the room. The friends turn around to see Yusuke sitting in the corner, crying. "I don't want to!"

"Hn. Scared, detective?" Hiei smirks.

Yusuke sits up, "NO! JUST GIVE ME THE FRIGGIN' UNDERWEAR!"

He stomps up the stairs to Botan's room. Vanessa can hardly contain her laughter and she hasn't even seen anything. Yusuke trudges down the stairs again, sitting back in the circle.

"How do you stand such uncomfortable wear?" He shifts, pulling at his shirt.

"How do we know you're even wearing it, Yusuke?" Kurama smiles.

Meagan gets up from her spot and pulls up Yusuke's shirt, "Yep, he's wearing it."

Everyone stares.

"Truth or dare…Nissi."

"Truth...wait, dare."

In Yusuke's head Hiei hears the words, "_I must get back at Meagan, I must get back at Meagan, I must get back at Meagan._"

"Alright then…I want you to…"

He whispers the last part in her ear and slips her something. Nissi looks at him, terrified, but then gets up and walks over to Hiei who gives her the _take- one more-step-onna-and-I-will-rip-you-into-pieces-and-feed-you-to-the-hae-fish _look. Taking a deep breath, Nissi pulls out…a melted chocolate bar. With one swift motion she leans forward and smashes the candy bar into Hiei's face.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DO YOU HEAR ME? IT WAS YUSUKE, ALL YUSUKE, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T PIN ANYTHING ON ME!"

She runs screaming behind Vanessa, who covers her. Hiei forces himself to calm down, and ever-so-slowly he runs his fingers along his face, wiping up chocolate, and licking it. When his face was entirely clean, without a spot of chocolate, he made his move.

"Vanessa, truth or dare?"

"Dare! _I _am the dare champion!"

Hiei grins, a devilish grin that suits him well, "I liked the expression on your face when Kuwabara kissed you. Now kiss him back."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Do it!"

So Vanessa gets up, her feet trudging across the carpet, and walks over to Kuwabara who looks like Christmas came eight months early. She leaned in close and…

**(Sorry to all those who wanted to see this part, but for the sake of my dear friend Vanessa, I will have to cut the kiss out. If you want to read the part with the kiss, just e-mail me and I'll send it to you.)**

"OLIVIA! TRUTH OR DARE?" Vanessa shouts, steam coming out from her ears.

"…Dare."

"I dare you to stick flaming chopsticks up your nose and go "Arf, arf, arf! I'm a walrus!"

And that is what Olivia does. Botan produces two flaming chopsticks from the kitchen and Olivia sticks them up her nose as far as they can go, saying "Arf, arf, arf! I'm a walrus!" When the fire reaches up to her nose, she blows it out and removes the chopsticks, grimacing.

"That took a heavy chunk out of my dignity but I can't say I didn't see it coming, after what I did."

"And now it's my turn!" Nissi grins. "And Hiei is up. Truth or dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you," begins Nissi, "to be our servant; and by "our" I mean Olivia, Vanessa, Meagan, and myself; for the rest of the night!"

Hiei stares at Olivia, Vanessa, Meagan, and Nissi with a look of pure contempt, but then sighs in unwanted defeat, "Fine."

Botan and Yusuke try to hold their laughter in, but fail miserably. They burst out laughing, clutching each other for support. Very soon Kurama and Kuwabara join in, though not as loud. Olivia flashes a grin at Hiei that is clearly read as _Oh boy I can't wait to start this dare. _

Soon, Botan gets her laughter under control, "Well, let's wait a bit before you begin Hiei's torture, shall we? I would love to talk to you about your dares."

The four friends leap up from the ground and walk out behind Botan, each giving Hiei a small pat on the head as the go by him. With each pat, he frowns deeper and deeper, until Kurama states that he has broken a new world record for being angry. Upstairs, the girls plan Hiei's torture.


	3. A Dare Fulfilled

**Chapter Three is up, peoples! This one was written mostly by me, with lots of ideas from my friends, the Destinies:) But anyways, I really like the way this story is turning out, and I hope you are too! And if you find any words that are not written in present tense, could you please tell me? Thanx! And at the bottom are my thank-yous to my friends because I forgot them last chapter. Oh boy this is going to be a long chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything from YuYu Hakusho or the necklace from Inuyasha **

**Chapter Three**

The rain continues to pour down as the four friends and Botan finish their somewhat long list of things to command Hiei to do for the night. Olivia opens the window and stares out into the dark night, feeling content. With your three best friends and five new friends, who couldn't be? The soft patter of raindrops falling softly on the ground soothes everyone in the room--especially Vanessa. After two kisses with Kuwabara, she's feeling a bit ill.

"What are you guys doing around these parts anyways?" Botan asks, coming to stare out of the window with Olivia.

"It's the beginning of summer vacation and we were just wandering around, exploring. Then we got lost," Nissi replies, rolling up the list.

"Then..." Botan says happily, "you can stay with us for more than just one night!"

Meagan and Vanessa grin, "I guess we can."

"If you think you can keep up with us," Olivia warns, turning from the window.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem."

**Downstairs**

"I'm hungry..." Yusuke complains, rubbing his stomach. "Dang bra...don't see how they stand it."

"Well Yusuke, they can actually fill the bra and you can't. That may be why it feels so uncomfortable to you," Kurama smiles gently, feeling sorry for his poor friend who had the misfortune of picking dare. "Next time, pick truth."

"Hn. Those onna's are annoying," Hiei growls, a particularly dark look on his face.

"Hahahahaha, shorty you're going to get it!" Kuwabara laughs, spitting bits of food all over Hiei.

Kurama leans against a wall with his eyes closed, apparently concentrating. _Those girls have strange auras...just like the ones I picked up before. Could they..._Struck with an idea Kurama makes his way up to Botan's room, pulling a red rose from his hair as he does so. It transforms silently to a whip as he opens the door to Botan's room. The girls are all at the window, staring out of the window and into the night before them. He slips in, ready to strike. But who to strike first? He makes a decision and strikes first at Meagan. She senses his presence and jumps quickly out of the way, using incredible acrobatic techniques she could not have used two minutes ago.

"What the?" Meagan gasps, turning a perfect back flip to avoid one particularly sharp looking thorn.

Kurama turns his whip to Vanessa, who uses about the same techniques as Meagan but accidentally trips, resulting in her foot knocking the whip from Kurama's hand. He scoops it up quickly, only to find Vanessa standing next to Meagan. Nissi is next, who makes an incredible leap over Kurama's head, landing on the other side of him. He stops, confused by her sudden disappearance.

"Over here!" She shouts, sending a punch at him.

He dodges and strikes at Olivia. She turns to stare at him and Kurama is picked off the ground and pulled into the air. He swings his whip, but it is met with an invisible force field that forces his whip back. "I see...your powers are more psychic than physical. Would you try jumping into the air for me?"

"What?" Olivia asks, looking at her hands strangely.

"Jump into the air."

She stares at him but does what he asks. She bends her knees and jumps into the air--but doesn't come down.

"Get me down," she whispers. "Get me down!"

Kurama drops to the ground and pulls her down with him. Then he turns and promptly walks out of the room. Botan stares after him, wondering why he had attacked her friends. She turns to Olivia, who is shaking from her episode in the air. Meagan and Vanessa stand silent at the end of the room, looking at the ground. Nissi simply stares back at Botan, not knowing what else to do.

"Why...were we able to do those things?" Olivia breaks the silence.

"Let's leave that alone for a while, and go torture Hiei," Botan suggests, putting her arms around the still shaking Olivia.

The girls all brighten, "Yes, that sounds good!"

---------

"I am _not _going to do that, you baka onna's!" Hiei shouts, pulling his katana from its sheath.

Before him stand the Destinies ** a/n: that's what my friends and I are called, and I'm using it because I'm getting tired of writing "the four friends" ** and Botan with arms full of makeup. Evil grins are plastered on their faces, and they begin to laugh joyfully.

"Oh yes you will, Hiei!" Olivia wipes tears from her eyes, moving forward.

Hiei grabs her, "Touch me and I'll break your wrist."

Olivia touches his forehead, "Touch."

Nissi follows suit, "Touch, touch."

"Now sit down!" Meagan and Vanessa push him into a chair that Botan just recently provided.

The Destinies crowd around the poor demon and begin to paint his face with their makeup. Hiei shakes with fury and fear, but he has his honor to retain—if he doesn't uphold his dare, everyone will think less of him. When the Destinies are done, this is what Hiei looks like:

His cheeks are covered with the lightest pink blush possible, because he is so pale and they didn't want to overdo it. His lips are now a silver/brown color and his nails are black with red hearts in the center. His eye shadow is milky white and in his hair are red ribbons with white circles all around.

"I gotta admit Hiei, the look suits you," Yusuke laughs, now getting used to his bra.

"Yeah shorty you should use it more often!" Kuwabara gasps.

Vanessa leans over to Meagan, who produces the metal bat they had borrowed from Botan, "Isn't it about time to resume _his _torture?"

"Why yes, I believe it is."

"Oh Kuwabara!" Vanessa calls sweetly.

"Yes my love?"

THWACK! Meagan sends him flying across the room, handing the bat then to Vanessa who chases after Kuwabara. Meagan follows. Olivia glares at them, surprised they can keep up their childish ways for so long. Nissi tugs her shirt.

"They will get bored of it after some time, you know."

"Yes…" Olivia smiles. "But how long?"

"Dunno. Shall we continue with our torture?"

"Well Hiei, you do know that this torture ends at exactly 12:01 because then it is considered morning and we dared you for the rest of the night. And since it is now…11:00, your salvation is at hand. And for our next trick—you may not say "Hn" for the rest of the night or _you _have to kiss Kuwabara!"

"What…did you…say?" Hiei grabs Olivia and Nissi by the collars of their shirts.

"Don't blame us! That is Meagan's idea!" Nissi explains.

"ONNA!" Hiei shouts, lunging at Meagan.

She swings the bat at him but he easily dodges. Olivia, using her author's privileges, pulls from her pocket the exact necklace that Kaede put around Inuyasha's neck to subdue him and tosses it around Hiei's neck.

"SIT!" she yells.

THUD! Hiei falls face-first to the ground, stunned at what had just happened to him. He sits up, desperately trying to remove the necklace from around his neck. The Destinies swarm around him and pat his head.

"No use trying, Hiei. Only I can remove it!" Olivia smirks.

"…You little…" Hiei scowls, jumping up to attack.

"SIT!" the Destinies yell, and Hiei lands back on the floor.

"Only forty-five minutes left to torture Hiei…" Vanessa sighs. "We spent too much time trying to plan out some things we could do, and now we won't have time to do them all."

"True. It was what, 8:30 when we started planning? We took…about three hours planning!" Nissi calculates in her head.

"How many things did you plan?" Kurama questions.

"About…five," Meagan responds.

"So now you only have four left. What's the next one?" Yusuke comes and pats Hiei on the head as well. "Your hair is so fluffy, Hiei!"

Kuwabara picks himself off the ground and staggers over to the Destinies, "Could you guys not hit so hard?"

Vanessa grins and swings the bat, but Kuwabara is ready this time. He materializes his spirit sword and staves off the bat. Olivia cheers.

"It took you long enough to figure out you could do that, baka," Hiei scoffs. "Had you figured it out earlier, you would've saved yourself a lot of beatings."

"Let's take a break torturing these two," Meagan suggests, sitting on the couch next to Kurama.

"Sure. Some silence would be good right about now," Yusuke nods his head in approval.

"I'm going to make dinner!" Botan beams, bounding off to the kitchen like the vivacious grim reaper that she is. "Hope everyone likes pasta!"

The Destinies huddle close together and begin talking in hushed voices. It is now fifteen minutes until midnight and they know they will not have any chance in doing all the things they would have loved to do to Hiei.

"All right Hiei," Vanessa sighs. "We know we won't be able to do everything we'd like to do in fifteen minutes."

"But," Nissi adds, "We'd like you to do one last thing for us."

"What?" He stares at the ground, just waiting until he can kill the four of them.

"Can we play with your katana until dinner?" Meagan and Olivia chorus.

"No."

"Well," Olivia pulls the katana out of its sheath, "you really don't have much choice."

A low growl escapes Hiei's lips, but he sits still and lets the friends try to do tricks with the sword. Kurama watches, amused. _They show no signs of powers when they're not in trouble. They can't even wield the katana properly. _Soon Meagan quits and challenges Yusuke to a game of arm-wrestling. Yusuke wins quickly.

"Best two out of three!" Meagan challenges again, and Yusuke accepts.

Nissi and Vanessa leave to help Botan in the kitchen, leaving Olivia with the sword. She tries to flip it and is very close, but fails to catch it properly, resulting in a deep cut. Yusuke is close to winning when he hears a small scream and loses his concentration. Meagan hastily takes advantage of the situation and pins his hand to the table.

"I win!"

"Don't get cocky! We still have one more!" Yusuke shouts.

Hiei gets up from his spot on the floor and moves to examine the cut. Olivia moans, turning her head away from the blood. It drips to the floor, making soft noises as it hits.

"You're hematophobic?" he asks in surprise.

"I'm what?"

"Afraid of blood."

"Oh. Uh-huh…"

Hiei wraps it in a bandage he pulls from his pocket, "Stop whining."

"You're _so _sympathetic."

"Dinner is served!" Botan cheers, coming out with plates of pasta.

"Pasta puttanesca," Nissi declares. "That's Italian for "very few ingredients."

"Let's eat!" Kuwabara shouts, sitting at the table.

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" Meagan shouts at a sulking Yusuke.

"Whatever…"

Olivia slaps Meagan a high-five then sits down. Hiei moves towards the staircase, preparing to go up to his room, no doubt to sit and stare out the window. Kurama clears his throat and points at him.

"HIEI! For our last last trick, we want you to come eat dinner with us!" the Destinies shout, pulling his chair out for him. "It's only one minute to midnight, which means we can still order you around."

Like I've said before, if looks could kill, the Destinies would have died one thousand times over with all the icy glares Hiei shot at them. Defeated, he sits down and the nine share a wonderful meal of pasta puttanesca like one big happy family…sort of.

**Done with Chapter Three, hope you liked it. Ok, here are my thanks to my friends that I forgot to add last chapter. **

**To Nissi: Thanks for: Kuwabara kissing Vanessa, Kurama losing his mother, Vanessa kissing Kuwabara, and the controlling of Hiei until midnight.**

**To Vanessa: Thanks for: Meagan running around saying 'I'm a chicken…' you know the rest, for me sticking flaming chopsticks up my nose and saying 'Arf, arf, arf…' you know the rest, and for Yusuke wearing a bra.**

**To Meagan: Sorry Meagan if I forgot any of your truths or dares, but thanks for reading my chapters as I wrote them and laughing at all the funny things I wrote. :D**

**For this Chapter: Thanx to Nissi for the makeup thing, thanx to Vanessa and Meagan for never tiring of hitting Kuwabara, and thanx to you all for telling me what powers you want. Well…really that's for Nissi but yeah. **


	4. La Cucaracha

**Chapter Four **

It is a bright and sunny day, with the sun shining and the birds singing. And in the mansion's kitchen, Hiei and Olivia are arguing.

"The last of the sweet snow is _mine_!" Hiei grabs the bowl and runs out of the room, desperately trying to get away from Olivia, who is right behind him.

"HIEI! Give me back my bowl, you prick! I bought that carton of ice-cream for me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Too late, I ate it all."

Olivia stops running and sits on the stairs, beginning to cry. Hiei hears and comes down slowly holding the bowl of ice-cream, still full. He sits down next to her and she buries her head in her arms. Tentatively, he holds out the bowl. "I didn't really eat it."

"I KNOW THAT YOU INSENSITIVE IDIOT!" Olivia shouts, dropping her sad act and snatching the bowl from Hiei's hands. "I JUST DID THAT TO GET THE FREAKING ICE-CREAM!"

She takes the spoon and begins wolfing down the ice-cream, leaving a bit left for Hiei, "Here."

He grabs the bowl, "Thanks..."

"Hn."

"...Starting to talk like me?"

"SIT."

Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke sit with Nissi and Vanessa in their room. Between Meagan and Kuwabara, an epic battle is waging, and only Yusuke, Vanessa, Nissi, and Kurama, and Botan are there to witness it. As the seconds tick by, the battle comes to an end--closer, closer...

"You blinked, I win!" Meagan exclaims gleefully.

"Not fair!" whines Kuwabara.

"Life's not fair, Kookaburra Kuwabara. Ooh, I like that!" Nissi jumps around.

The seven sit quietly, watching small rays of light bounce around the room. Yusuke gives a big yawn, stretching. Botan stands, rocking back and forth on her heels until Kurama gets dizzy from watching her and motions for her to sit down. Vanessa suddenly gets up and leaves the room, something held behind her back and out of eyesight. She comes back in moments later, positively glowing with pride. Olivia enters after her, followed by a smirking Hiei.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kuwabara ventures to ask.

"Hiei tried to eat my ice-cream!"

"Well I gave it back!"

"I propose," Kurama interrupts a beginning argument, "that we rest a bit before we give the girls our present, then go on our assignment from Koenma."

"Yes, a bit of quiet does sound good right about now..." Botan stifles a yawn.

They all go off to their separate rooms. Once sure that everyone has closed their door firmly and are resting, Vanessa pulls the rest of the Destinies out of the room and over to Yusuke's door, where the four sit, waiting. Inside, Yusuke sits on top of the warm covers enjoying the peace. But then, suddenly out of nowhere, comes a noise. A noise that as the seconds tick by, becomes louder until you can clearly hear, "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, la cucaracha..."

"WHAT THE HE IS THAT!" Yusuke shouts, scared to death.

Outside the door, the Destinies suppress their extreme laughter as to not give themselves away. Back inside, Yusuke scours his room to find the source of the noise. He finds it under his bed, and it is a dancing cockroach doll. The noise gets louder and louder, and poor Yusuke cannot find the hidden off button.

"SHUT UP!" He screams at the doll, tossing out of the third story window.

The noise gets fainter and fainter as the doll goes further down towards the ground, and soon there is a large 'thump' and words "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, la cucaracha..." are not heard anymore. The Destinies are now turning purple under the pressure to keep quiet; knowing that if they laughed Yusuke would have their heads.

"Where are they?" Yusuke mutters, thinking of the Destinies.

They scatter just moments before Yusuke opens the door of his room. Meagan drags Vanessa and Botan, who had come out to investigate the interruption of her peace and quiet, into Botan's room, shutting the door on Nissi and Olivia. The two hear the lock click and Yusuke's furious footsteps coming closer. They whimper, knowing that they are not in any _real _danger, but still in enough to be hurt.

"My, my--that wasn't very civil, now was it?" Kurama pokes his head out of his bedroom door, laughing.

Nissi runs over to him, scraping her shoulder roughly against the wall as she does so. It stings, bad, but she ignores it--Yusuke can and will do much, much worse damage than any wall could do.

"You-must-hide-us-we-are-too-young-to-die," Nissi enunciates, pushing her way into the room with Olivia.

"We owe you a bunch, Kurama," Olivia opens the window. "But you know...I'm going to go see if the doll survived or not. Mind if I go through your window?"

"No, but be careful."

"Will do. Good luck hiding, Nissi!"

Slowly, she climbs out of the glass window and down the drainpipe to Kurama's miniature garden. The tall, uncut grass made it much harder for Olivia to locate the doll, but when she did, she was sad to say that it had snapped in half upon contact with the ground. Sighing, she picks it up.

"I shall give it a proper burial," she looks around. "But maybe somewhere Yusuke can't see me...over here."

**With Nissi and Kurama**

"Nissi, what did you do to your shoulder?"

"Wha--? Oh, I just scraped it coming in here. Nothing big."

"Well, let me take a look at it just in case."

Nissi blushes at his kindness, "Really, you don't have to..."

Ignoring her, he grabs her arm to inspect the scrape. It's bleeding badly--she hurt it much worse than she first presumed. Kurama watches the blood run down her arm until he catches it with his finger, and then laps it up. Nissi pulls a face, making Kurama laugh.

"Sorry. I'm a demon, and we have a natural thirst for blood."

"Disturbing."

Kurama pulls a bandage from one of his drawers and places it on her shoulder. Her blush deepens as he sits her onto the bed, while he stares out the window. His brow furrows as he sees Olivia with some sort of doll and a shovel, digging a hole right below the cherry tree Genkai had planted before she left back to her temple. He leans further out his window, trying to get a better view.

"Olivia is burying something..."

"A doll. Vanessa stuck it in Yusuke's room, and he threw it out the window."

"Ah. Is that why you were running?"

"Mm-hm!"

Turning, Kurama looks at the blushing Nissi with concern and asks her if she is feeling okay. Before she can answer, he puts his hand on her forehead, as if checking for a fever. "You stay here. I'm going to go grab some ice." He walks hurriedly out of the room.

Nissi buries her head in her arms. _What just happened there?_ The door bangs open and Yusuke enters, looking positively livid.

"Uh-oh."

Cue the end of Chapter Four readers! T.T I am so happy that I am getting all these reviews, you have no idea how happy you guys have made me. I LOVE YOU ALL:P Next chapter should be up soon, cause I already have an idea for it. It shall be called…Jello! Oh, props to Vanessa who actually _did _have a cockroach doll that wouldn't shut up so she threw it out the window!

Oh, thanx much to Kagami for helping me clarify the koorime and kitsune thing. Ja ne!


	5. JellO

**I swear these chapters are so freaking long! And I keep forgetting my disclaimers! I suppose I'll continue doing them every other chapter. Props to Nissi for the Jell-O idea!**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

When we last left our hero's, Yusuke had just found Nissi in Kurama's room, Olivia was outside burying a cockroach doll, and Vanessa, Meagan, and Botan were gossiping in a room. Here's a bit of detail for what happened next.

_Oh no, Yusuke found me! And at such an opportune moment too, what with me sitting here blushing just because Kurama put a bandage on my shoulder! Pathetic! _Nissi jumps from her spot on the bed and dashes out of the room with such speed that Yusuke must pause for a moment to regain his sanity. Nissi keeps running, not really knowing or caring where she will end up. She jumps, for no particular reason, and stops, her eyes closed. When she opens them, she is on the roof.

"OH NO! SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!" She wails, clutching the ends of her hair in terror. "This must be one of my powers and it's cool but...I'm so scared!"

"Nissi?"

Nissi looks down to see a dirt covered Olivia, a shoulder slung over her left shoulder. Her pants are stained with brown and green and her hair is mussed and matted. But her hands are the worst. Olivia's hands are covered in so much dirt that she looks darker than she really is. Her nails are not visible, and Nissi can't help but think that no amount of soap and water will ever get her back to normal. Lost in her thoughts, Nissi doesn't see Olivia float up on a hazy cloud of black smoke.

"Oh my gosh how did you get here?"

"I rode a cloud. One of my new powers! " Olivia laughs, materializing her cloud again. "Hop on! We need to go get Vanessa and Meagan."

Cautiously, Nissi steps on the cloud as if it will break under her weight. But when she finds it to be quite sturdy, she hops on and prepares for a fun ride. Olivia maneuvers the cloud around the house windows until they see Botan's blue hair flash. When close enough, Nissi reaches out and pulls open the window, beckoning for Vanessa and Meagan to get on.

"This is so cool!" Vanessa shouts.

"Shhh!" Meagan clamps her hand over Vanessa's big mouth. "Yusuke is still looking for us, remember?"

The two ease out of the window and onto the cloud. As Olivia prepares to fly away, Botan calls them back. "Here, take a pair of clothes and...about two-hundred dollars and go have fun!"

"Two-hundred dollars? No, Botan we couldn't--"

"Please take it. It's my money that I've collected over the years, but I don't need anything so I'm giving it to you! Bring something good home."

The Destinies open their mouths to protest further, but a rattling at the door stops them.

Botan advises, "There's a small rest house not too far from here. Change their, and then walk to the city and go crazy! We won't be here when you get back; we have to make a trip to Spirit World to check in with Koenma. But we'll be back around four, okay?"

"OK!" The Destinies fly off, careful not to fly too high, just as Yusuke breaks down Botan's door.

Behind them they can hear the shouts as Botan scolds Yusuke for being so violent over such a small prank. Yusuke's loud voice rings in their ears as they fly towards the rest house so Olivia can change. When she comes out of the bathroom, a look of utmost disgust is plastered on her face.

"Pink. I hate pink."

Indeed it was pink. The outfit picked out is as follows: a bubblegum pink shirt with black pants with pink lines down the side, pink socks with white hearts, and God forbid this word ever describe shoes again, cute light pink shoes with white laces. Meagan bursts out laughing and soon the rest of the Destinies are too. Olivia stands in front of them, crossing her arms, until she has had enough at which time she whacks them all.

"Sorry..." they gasp, massaging their heads."Just...so...funny!"  
"Imagine if Hiei could see you now!" Nissi laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean, miss I'm-going-to-blush-every-time-Kurama-comes-near?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Hello! I can read minds--you know, my powers?"

"..."

"Um...can we get back to shopping now?" Vanessa prods her friends for attention.

"Yes! I propose we buy a whole bunch of Jell-O and incorporate it into the mansions water system so when anyone turns on a faucet, they will get Jell-O!" Nissi cackles madly, forgetting the Kurama comment Olivia just made.

"Brilliant!" Olivia compliments, beaming.

Meagan drags them all away, "Let's shop!"

At precisely 1:00 pm, the Destinies arrive home from their long day of shopping. They emptied nearly every shop in the city of their clear Jell-O, so that it would look like water the first moment it was seen. Now with only three hours to make the Jell-O and find the correct way to stop the water flowing and make the Jell-O flow, the Destinies set to work. Olivia sets about to ripping open every packet of Jell-O and beginning the preparation line. She pours it into several bowls, then passing those bowls onto Meagan, who does her thing then passes it to Nissi, who then sets it to cool. ---a/n: I really have no idea how Jell-O is made; I can't cook to save my life! n.n ---

Meanwhile, Vanessa sits and racks her brain for the perfect way to get the Jell-O into the system. It comes to her after about an hour, and so she sets off to work on that part of the plan. At about 3:30, when all the Jell-O is cooled, Meagan and Nissi drag it out to Vanessa, who works her magic ---a/n: sorry it's me again, but I'm sure there's really no way to make this plan work but as this is a story I'm going to make it work so please bear with me!--- and soon Jell-O is running through every part of the house--the toilet, the bathtub, the sink, etc. The Destinies smile at their prank, but know it will not last long for soon they will run out of Jell-O to feed through the pipes and then will have to convert back to water.

Olivia dumps the last portion not used for the pipes into the small pool in the back yard. It is not too big, so therefore she was able to fill the pool to about the right setting, and then jump in. "Come on in guys, the _water's _great!"

From the distance come the other Destinies, preparing to jump into the pool of Jell-O. They had managed to dive down to the bottom, eating bits of the Jell-O along the way, and come back up again before Yusuke and Co. arrived. Yusuke noticed them first, then dragged the rest of his team down to see them. The look on his face was that of genuine surprise.

"Didn't know you guys like to swim. Mind if we join you?"

The Destinies laugh, "Not at all!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara jump in first, ripping off their shirts as not to get them wet. Botan is next, dropping her oar at the edge. Hiei, with a little shove from Kurama, also joins in, dropping his cloak off first, and Kurama jumps in last, leaving all articles of clothing on, much to Nissi's disappointment. ---a/n: has anyone else noticed the shirt thing with Kurama?--- They surface at the same time, giving the Destinies a very weird look.

"Is this...Jell-O?" Kuwabara pulls up a handful and licks it, devouring it whole when he finds he likes the taste.

"Uh-huh!" The Destinies chorus, slapping each other high fives.

"I need a shower..." Botan mumbled, jumping out as fast as humanly, or death reaperly, possible. The others soon followed suit.

"Enjoy your showers!" Vanessa shouts.

"We will!" Kurama replies.

"You won't," the Destinies whisper.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO!" Hiei yells, as he and the rest of the gang figure out that their house is overrun with Jell-O.

"Sugoi...you can really yell," Meagan rubs her ears.

"Don't worry Hiei-kun, it will go away soon," Olivia pats him on the head.

"Yes, you will have your normal water soon, Hiei-kun," Nissi pats his head too, grinning.

"But until then, you guys will have to smell like strawberry Jell-O," Vanessa says.

Olivia yawns, tired out from a hard day's work, "I'm off to bed. Ja ne!"

She climbs the stairs to the room she shares with her friends but stops at the door, her attention turning to the attic door. She had only been up there once, with the rest of the gang, but wanted to visit it alone. The stairs are dank and musty, covered with ancient cobwebs. But the attic itself is very neat. The floors are polished, the windows streak-free, and it seems like the dust bunnies just refuse to visit this place. The windowsill is large enough to lie on, and that is precisely what Olivia did. Before drifting off to sleep, she tried contacting Nissi through telepathy. It worked.

_Nissi?_

_Oh my gosh who said that?_

_Relax...it's just me. Hey, I'm up in the attic so don't worry, okay?_

_Okay. Goodnight and we'll see you in the morning._

_You should try sleeping up here by yourself sometime. It's so...peaceful._

The connection faded as Olivia fell asleep, in which she would remain for some time.

**Downstairs**

"Olivia is up in the attic asleep, and she doesn't want us to worry. In fact, I propose we all sleep in different places tonight. Well, at least us Destinies."

"Why not?" Meagan's face brightens.

"Well...we do have a basement. It's very clean," Botan considers.

"Mine!" Vanessa claims, running down there. "Night!"

"And there's a greenhouse out back..."

"Good night and I'll see you later!" Nissi runs out before Botan's sentence is finished.

"What about me?" Meagan queries.

"There _is _a room next to mine. Genkai said she boarded it up, but then reopened it for storage. It's still--"

"I know, I know. Pretty clean. I'll take it. Show the way, Botan! G'night boys!"

Meagan drags Botan out of the room impatiently. She leads the way to the secret storage rooms and points out where the blankets and pillows are held. In their own rooms, the Destinies feel very content. Nissi, out in the greenhouse, falls asleep to the strong scent of roses, Vanessa to the sound of Jell-O running through the pipes and the satisfaction of a plan well executed, Meagan to the shifting winds that flew through the small holes in the wall, and Olivia; already asleep; had fallen so to the slight warmth the moon gave as it hung in the sky.

**Important Notice:**

The world will soon be drowned in sugar! Lol, that was weird. Nissi says that I should wait a while before posting the next chapter because then I get more reviews, but I just had to post Chapters 4 and 5 today. n.n But alas, readers my next chapters will be updated much more slowly because these first five chapters were kind of planned in one weekend at a very fancy hotel when we had nothing to do after we had watched all the second season of Inuyasha and Nissi's parents informed us that we would be staying another day. T.T But I promise I'll update as quickly as I can! Ja ne! ---Calismo---


	6. We're Under Attack Part I

**/Hey people! cries I went to check my e-mail school and when I got in, I had eleven inbox! And only three of them were not reviews...I am so overwhelmed right now people, you have no idea. But if you love it that much to nearly send me into a coma with the most amount of reviews recieved in one sitting, I'm happy. La cucaracha, la cucaracha...hahaha I have that stuck in my head. n.n And before I go do the disclaimer, I would love to give the award of most reviewing person to...**

**Kokoro Sabishii**

**I swear, at least four of those reviews were his/hers. Sorry that I can't figure out the gender from that name! Now onto the Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Me dun own no product of YuYu Hakusho but I do own the bad guys!**

Chapter Six

"I still cannot believe that you spent $200.00 on _clear Jell-O _and then ran it through the system," Kurama muses as he rubs his damp sanguine locks free of the water droplets that still determindley cling to it.

"I'm just glad the water's back!" Botan sips her glass of ice-cold water with content.

Yusuke comes out of his room, his hair not gelled, "_Normal _girls would have spent it on jewelry, clothes, and make-up."

The Destinies only smile shyly, knowing good and well that they are the farthest thing from normal as one can possibly get. Kuwabara enters the front door, looking grim.

"What are we going to do with the Jell-O in the pool?"

"Eat it," Hiei commands, his hair damp and hanging around his face.

"No, no," the Destinies reassure him, holding their hands up.

Nissi glances out of the window, "There's supposed to be a bit of rain tonight. It should dissolve the Jell-O overnight."

Meagan sighs and takes her usual place on the couch, "How was the meeting with Koenma?"

"Hmm...well he thinks you girls could be in trouble."

"Us? The only trouble weighing us down at the moment is making it through high school next year..." Olivia sips a soda passed to her by Vanessa.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on you none the less. Goodness knows you need it," Kurama's eyes light up brightly.

"Why is that?" Vanessa cocks her head to look at him.

"If you have time to spend $200 on clear Jell-O and then run it through our system as a prank, you've got way to much free time. Now tell me about your heritage," Kurama points at Nissi and Olivia, who shrug.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. No lunatic fathers or drunk mothers. Why?" asks Nissi, becoming suspicious.

"Same as Nissi really," Olivia stares up at the cieling.

"Because you two are demons," Hiei clarifies from his dark corner.

The sound disappears as if someone had succeeded in sucking it out of the room through a bendy straw.

"And you two," Hiei moves to Vanessa and Meagan, "are like Yusuke. Normal, but with powers."

"But, but how come we look human?" Olivia wails.

"Because you're in human form."

o.0 Images flash through everyone's head as they try to imagine what the two would look like in their true forms. Nissi plops onto the floor and Olivia walks slowly out of the room, as if her feet are made of lead. Soon, after several minutes of stony silence, Nissi follows Olivia out of the house and to their spot on the roof. "Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"Could you...I can't jump right now. To shocked."

Olivia's cloud appears beneath Nissi's feet and she is pulled up to the roof, where the cloud then disappears. The two stare at the moon, hidden in the day sky, for some time, before trying to strike up a conversation.

"This means...that everything we've known was a lie," Nissi leans back, staring at the sky like it had betrayed her.

"Our true forms. If we change bodies, will we change hearts too?" Olivia hugs her knees.

The thought is so horribly barbaric, it sends chills down their spines. They sit and think, an old forgotten memory coming to them both.

**Nissi**

**_The sky is dark, sending drops of rain falling to the earth like bombs. Bundled up in her bright yellow rain jacket, Nissi swings her mother's hand out of pure nervousness. She looks around at her surroundings and her five year old brain doesn't like it at all. Dead trees line the passage way to the dilapitated castle that looms in the distance. _**

_**"Mama, where are we going?" Her voice is sweet and angelic, her eyes wide and scared.**_

_**"Shh..." her mother strokes her hair, picking up speed.**_

_**A tree rattles and a flock of birds shoot out, aiming at Nissi and her mother. Nissi screams, cowering behind her mother in the fear that only five year olds can have. Her mother though, turns and faces the birds with an untroubled, unafraid face. She shoves Nissi away and pulls a knife from her pocket. From her new place on the ground, Nissi can only watch as her mother jumps high into the air, slashing at every bird until they are all cut in half and laying on the ground, dead.**_

_**"Mama..."**_

_**Nissi's mother drops the knife and moves towards her daughter, who closes her eyes and begins to cry. Her mother wraps her in a warm, comforting hug, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way down the path. "This place is called Makai. Remember that, okay? It may help you one day..."**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

**Olivia**

**_WHACK! WHACK! Walking down the road to her home, Olivia whacks every other mailbox that she sees. It had been a horrible day, from the first part when she forgot her homework, to middle when she spilled her snack all down her front and had to go the rest of the day with juice on her favorite shirt, and to the last, when she tripped and broke the clay pot she had so dutifully worked on all week--molded, painted, glossed, and all._**

_**"Augh!" Olivia growls, ripping open the door to her house.**_

_**The music is turned up to near max, just like she likes it, so her mother doesn't hear her come in. She drops her stuff unceremoniously onto the floor and moves to the kitchen, ready for a chocolate bar, some juice, and her favorite book--Green Eggs and Ham. But when she gets to the kitchen's open door, something she sees keeps her out. There, standing at the counter, is her mother. And flying around her are knives, pots, pans, and seasonings of different kinds. Her favorite cookbook, the one Olivia had bought her when she was four, lay open on the counter, to the dessert portion. **_

_**"I need chocolate!" her mother cries happily, waving her hand. "Chocolate!"**_

_**Frightened and wishing the floating would stop, Olivia runs back out the door and comes back in, slamming it this time. "I'M HOME! MAMA?"**_

_**She hears things clatter in the kitchen, to which he moves, and stops short of the clean linoleuom floor. She opens her mouth to say hello, but instead sees a picture on the wall that she never noticed before, "Where is this, Mama?"**_

_**"Makai. Remember that name Olivia, okay? It may help you...now, who's ready for a chocolate bar? You look like you had a pretty rough day..."**_

****Silent, Nissi and Olivia sit side-by-side and stare at the trees, the sky, the sun, at anywhere except each other. Olivia puts her arms around Nissi and gives her a hug, then lays down and slips off to sleep. In the house, Yusuke and Co. and the two Destinies are worried, but they leave Nissi and Olivia alone to gather their thoughts on this new concept. Such good friends they are.

**/Whew, such a serious chapter. Well, that's Part I of "We're Under Attack." Hope you liked it. Next chapter, coming up soon! **


	7. We Interrupt This Story For A Procrastin...

**Important Notice For the Readers:**

**Ne, sorry that Chapter Six looked all disorganized. I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop at the moment, but when I do the stories will look much more...refined. Anyways, why I'm here I should give all the thank-yous for the comments that I have been procrastinating on doing? (Bad Calismo!)**

**Thanx To:**

**Kay- You were the first to comment on my story. n.n It made me so happy to see that first comment, and I owe it all to you.**

**Avenger 13- The first to help me figure out why some people refer to Hiei as a koorime. Thanx for the review!**

**Chaos Tenshi- Short, sweet, and to the point. This comment really turned my sucky day around. I owe you one!**

**Sonya-White-Angel- If you haven't figured out the pairings yet, it is Olivia(me!)XHiei, NissiXKurama, and MeaganXYusuke...oh and KuwabaraXVanessa but it's one sided, as you can obviously see. oo**

**Princess Random- First I must say that I love your name. Very creative. And I hope to take this story to at least fifteen chapters, if not more.**

**Kagami- Thanx for clearing up the whole "kistune" and "koorime" thing. I know have a better understanding than I did before. Arigato!  
**

**The Vampire Lucinda- First I'd like to say thanx for the review and then thanx for being my internet buddy. :) New friends, yay!**

**TawnyVixen- Cool name. Your review also turned a bleak day around, so many thanx! **

**Sausuge- Firstly how do you pronounce your username? Because I want to say sausage but...:) Well anyways, thanx for reviewing twice for me!**

**Ficfan3484- Hahahaha I always wanted to put Jell-O in a pool and then jump in it. I always imagined that I would bounce, but now thanx to these cursed science classes I know that: my weight/force/gravatational pull is greater than the equal but opposite reaction that the Jell-O would exert, so I'd probably sink to the bottom. Gaah, I'm being smart! Nooooo!  
**

**Asaake- I swear you guys have cool names! Thanx for the update...update? buzzer sounds Whoops, wrong answer! I mean review. Thanx for the review. lol**

** Babygurl- I'm happy that you have the decency not to write out the whole swear word, because I don't like swearing. :) Many thanx for that, and thank-you for the review.**

**Kokoro Sabishii- Ah, my dear Kokoro Sabishii. Did you hear/read the shout-out I gave to you in Chapter Six? n.n Thanx for all the reviews! **

**Authoress Note: If anyone would like to like have conversations over e-mail, please feel free to write me and say so. Sorry I can't do chat, but my over protective mother grinds teeth says that if she ever catches me on chat with someone I've not met in the flesh she'll have my butt and I'll never see the light of day again until I'm eighteen. Simply put: No know, no chat. TT.TT Shows how much I'm trusted, ne? This is Calismo, signing off! **


	8. We're Under Attack Part II

Hi hi! I am back again...yesh, you shall never be rid of me. Mwuahahahahaha! Here is your next chapter, faithful readers!

Disclaimer: Only the bad guys are mine...remember that.

Chapter Seven

"Uh, gee why'd they run out like that?" Kuwabara stares after Nissi and Olivia.

Vanessa this is for you, Zelia Theb! gets up and, instead of whacking him, puts her hand on his shoulder. Everyone is taken aback, even Hiei who is so rarely surprised about anything.

"It's becasue now everything they've known themselves to be is all a lie...you know?"

"Now they have to think really hard about all the times in their lives that were weird or strange and be like 'duh! How could I have not known?'" Meagan adds.

"Oh." Kuwabara looks sad as Vanessa walks away and thumps back onto the couch.

BEEP, BEEP! Botan jumps, startled, and then pulls out a computer. "Hello Koenma, sir!"

"Botan, I want you to bring those four girls here. I need to speak with them."

"Yes, sir. You uh...might want to change. These four will definately laugh."

"Hmm..."

Botan looks up, a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips, "Meagan, will you--"

Hiei shoots off suddenly, going to retrieve the two on the roof, "Onnas let's go."

"Huh?" Nissi looks confused, and Olivia is still asleep.

He picks them both up, and drags them back downstairs. The two shiver. "You both have colds."

"Hm?" Olivia opens her eyes. "Ooh, it's so warm here. Where are we--"

She sees a pair of ruby eyes staring at her, and shrieks. Hiei winces, stopping dead in his tracks. "I was merely checking to see if you were okay, onna."

Exchanging horrified looks, Nissi and Olivia clamber off of Hiei and to the wall, both exclaiming, "SIT!"

Hiei flops to the floor, and the two pile on him. "OW!"

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Hiei?" Olivia demands while Nissi twists his arm back.

"I _am _the real Hiei, onna. Now get off of me!"

"NEVER!" Nissi cries, twisting harder. "The real Hiei would have told us to suck it up and move on!"

Hiei relaxes, and the two, for fear of squishing him, slide off. He sits up, rubbing the back of his head and his arm. He smiles slightly, "Well...maybe you haven't been seeing the real Hiei, ne?"

Nissi and Olivia stare at him, until he grabs their collars and is back to the Hiei they first met. "Tell anyone I said this and you're dead."

"SIT!" Nissi commands. She turns to Olivia. "And here we thought he could actually be sweet!"

"Okay you guys!" Botan says. "Here's Koenma."

The screen turns on and a baby appears, a pacifier in his mouth, "Yo."

The Destinies bust out laughing, pointing and staring at the baby before them. Koenma frowns.

"Koenma! I told you to change!"

"Yes, but I didn't really think they'd laugh."

"I told you they would!"

"Can't...breathe!" the Destinies gasp, rolling on the floor.

"You guys okay?" Yusuke and Kuwabara look concerned for the four friends rolling on the floor.

"CAN'T BREATHE!" they yell with purple faces.

Botan is pulled out of her argument with her boss at those words, "Excuse us, Koenma."

After several moments of back whacking, Koenma begins speaking.

"I wish for you four to enhance your powers, so you will each be working with one of the boys. Meagan and Yusuke, Nissi and Kurama, Olivia and Hiei, and Vanessa and..."

Kurama picks up Nissi, Olivia, and Meagan's desperate thoughts as Koenma pauses for breath. _Please don't say Kuwabara, please don't say Kuwabara, please don't say Kuwabara!_

"Kuwabara."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Destinies pounce on Vanessa, who is trying to get at Koenma.

"I'm going to get you, punk!" Vanessa lunges, only to be dragged down.

"Bye-bye!" Koenma disappears.

CRASH! A dark figures smashes through the window, a fireball glowing in the palm of his hand. Aiming, he tosses it at the Destinies, pausing for the slightest moment to see if it would hit. The four scream, scattering.

"Botan! Take them!" Kurama draws his whip.

Nodding, Botan scurries around, helping the Destinies up, and then shooing them to her room. The foe hisses, jumping after them.

"I'm sorry," Kurama flicks his whip, striking the foe. "But I can't allow you to go there."

A flash of black shoots by the foe, landing next to Kurama. Their enemy turns to escape, but is stopped by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara's spirit sword is out, and Yusuke's right index finger is glowing, gathering power for one quick shot. But suddenly they distinguish their weapons and grin.

"No need to waste time on him. He's already dead." Yusuke laughs.

"Yup."

Suddenly, the foe splits in half, blue blood oozing from the cuts Hiei inflicted upon him.

"Hn. Easy," Hiei sighs.

"Is it safe?" Botan calls from upstairs.

The girls clamber down the stairs with pale faces that only go paler as they see the slashed up body on the ground, blood spreading across the floor. His skin is now mottled green, and two seconds later, he explodes, sending flesh flying over the walls.

"Oh my..."

"Why did you scream?" Hiei asks, annoyed.

"Perhaps because there was a fireball coming at us?" Meagan yells. "Yusuke, do you want a rematch? I need something to do before I--"

CRACK! Several lamps shatter. Hiei's eyes widen, "You're pretty fast."

"Huh?" Meagan stares at the glass on the ground.

"Didn't notice did you? You _moved_--all the way to that wall, where you then proceeded to punch those lamps."

"She didn't move!" Vanessa exclaims, fearing for the demon's sanity.

Meagan drags Yusuke off to arm wrestle.

"She did move."

"How do you know?" Olivia sighs, feeling frustrated by today's events.

"Trust me. I can see," Hiei's Jagan glows behind the headband that conceals it.

"What was that?" Nissi whispers.

Hiei pulls the headband completely off, surprising Kurama. Normally Hiei didn't show his Jagan to people unless absolutely necessary. To the Destinies, a purple eye is revealed at the exact same time that Meagan manages to pin Yusuke's hand down to the table. "What the--?"

Yusuke massages his hand, "It's the Jagan eye."

Nissi creeps up to Hiei, a wicked grin plastered over her face, "Meep!"

She pokes the Jagan, laughing. Hiei winces, a pain shooting through his head. As it subsides, he begins to growl low in his throat. It is a growl that makes Nissi want to run away. And run away she does--right behind Kurama. Kurama shields Nissi, scolding Hiei.

"Oh no. These onna's have caused me great pains and now--I'm going to kill them."

"Uh, um...oh! Kurama, let's go work on my techniques," she pleads, pulling him out the door.

Everyone else stares.

**Hurray! Chapter Seven--there it is, people. But such a bad place to leave off... u.u Well, there it is anyways...thanx to Zelia Theb for commenting. She writes excellent chapters. If there are any yaoi lovers out there, Mischief 101 is an excellent story. I'd recommend it. 33333333333 Hahaha! I finally learned how to do the heart thing! Well, see you next chapter readers!**


	9. Training

**Ahahahaha this is going to be a short Chapter, but I really wanted to do it. :) Lol, this is one of my favorites. I get to whack Hiei with trees! o.0 Aww...well forget what I said, you'll see soon enough, kk? Hahaha my friend says that I'm not Japanese so I shouldn't be saying things twice but I'm going to ignore that piece of advice. :) Chapter Eight people!**

**------------------**

Chapter Eight

"NO! ONNA YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?"

"Well I'm _sorry _that I'm not a master. Your yelling is helping me any! Oh, why couldn't I have been with Kurama? Someone understanding!"

It is day two of the training sessions that the girls must go through and Olivia, with her impatient sensei, has barely began learning the basics of being a psychic. She stalks over to a tree in extreme frustration and flops down beneath it, then moving to one of the low hanging branches for a bit more comfort. She closes her eyes and imagines a nice white sanded beach, full with waves crashing gently and coconuts to drink from.

"Come on onna. One more go?" Hiei commands.

"Why don't you let the _real _Hiei out once in a while?" Olivia sighs.

Hiei flushes, "I told you never to speak of that again."

"And if you haven't noticed, I don't take orders from you!"

A tree is uprooted and sent flying at Hiei, who is unprepared for it. It whacks him across the chest and sends him disappearing deep into the forest that is their training ground.

"THERE! IS THAT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Olivia shouts, sending several more trees flying towards the direction Hiei was whacked in moments ago.

Soon he reappears, dodging and smashing trees in his way. A genuine smile graces his face, softening Olivia's heart for a moment. _Aww...so cute! _A particularlly large oak is smashed into tiny bits, and those bits fly all over Olivia, obscuring her vision. When she clears the dust and splinters from her eyes, Hiei is two inches away from her face. She panics, pushing him away and sending some more trees piling on top of him.

"These are perfect! Keep them coming!" Hiei shouts, flying off into the distance again. "Sense me!"

Olivia grins, focusing on the trees.

"That's wonderful, Nissi!" Kurama yells. "You can come down now!"

Nissi jumps down from the roof of Genkai's mansion. Her eyes sparkle and her hair is a wild tangled mess--compliments of the strong wind. "Was I really good?"

"Really."

In the distance, the two hear several loud explosions and some horrible ripping noises. Nissi gulps, "What is that?"

"Heh. Olivia is ripping up the trees."

She moves closer to him, and he puts his arm around her protectively. The biggest explosion so far sounds, causing Nissi to bury her head in Kurama's chest. "It's a scary noise..."

"Don't worry. She's aiming soley for Hiei, and I can't say I blame her. He's a tough teacher and not very patient."

"If you say so...I wonder what Meagan's doing?"

"Figure out how to work your powers yet?"

"Nope."

Yusuke and Meagan sit under a large and old tree, their hands behind their heads. Yesterdays training had been somewhat more eventful than this one because last time Yusuke knew what Meagan could do and taught her all the proper ways to bring out a power. Meagan still can't do it.

"Well, I guess a little fighting with fists won't hurt."

Groaning, Meagan pulls herself up from her comfortable place under the tree looking lost as Yusuke slips gracefully into a fighting position, poised to attack his prey. His eyes get a touch of seriousness and a fullblown look of determination in him. Yusuke takes fighting seriously. He charges, sending Meagan into waves of panic. Her hands become cold and clammy, and she starts to sweat.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?"

"Just hit me!"  
He comes in faster and Meagan, in desperation, aims a kick to the one place she know will hurt. She swings, and the contact of her foot with his...lower area...sends him to the ground in severe and dire pain. He moans, curling up into a defensive ball. Very soon he faints, scaring Meagan out of her wits.

"Did I really hit him that hard?" she wonders aloud, dragging him over to the tree under which they were sitting before and setting his head on her lap. "Poor Yusuke! I didn't mean to make you faint!"

He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up, forcing Meagan to hold her position for as long as humanly possible. Yusuke twists and turns. _Probably having a nightmare..._Meagan bites her lip. She touches his cheek softly in an effort to calm him down, and it works wonders. A smile glides onto Meagan's face.

"Thanks Meagan..." Yusuke mumbles.

She stiffens. _Does he actually know what I just did?_

"Thanks for doing my math homework...I got an A."

Sighing with relief, Meagan takes a piece of hair between her fingers and twists it around. Yusuke smiles. (a/n: awww!) The two sit in silence.

A tiger sits on the ground, purring. Kuwabara leans next to it, absolutely beaming in pride. The tiger is no different from any other tigers, unlike it was before: three heads, two legs, fifteen eyes, and no tail. Yes, it had taken Kuwabara a lot of time to teach his charge how to concentrate on focusing her powers into one point. Honing it, Genkai called it.

"Now try to change back," he prompts.

Yes, the changing back had been even worse. Sometimes his charge had green skin, sometimes she had polk-a-dotted skin, and once she had no skin at all. The tiger looks up at him, somewhat afraid, then changes back into her normal form--Vanessa. Her face is bright and her eyes are sparkling with pure delight.

"I did it! I changed!" she shrieks, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Kuwabara turns seven shades of red, wrapping his arms around Vanessa and hugging her back. Soon she lets go, running and jumping around their small training area with a big grin on her face. "I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! I can change into anything. Oh yes, I am the best!"

"All right, now we need to work on your attacking."

"Hm?"

"Change into an animal and attack me. Being able to change is no good if you can't control the creatures or humans powers."

o.0 An evil look graces Vanessa's face as she slowly slips into the form of a lioness ready to hunt. She charges her foe, loving the agility and speed that comes so easily to her in this form. She leaps, then changes into a small cub, landing on top of Kuwabara's hair. Stunned, Kuwabara stands still, wondering where the lioness went...until he feels sharp claws in his hair.

"AAAIIIEEE! Help!" Kuwabara shouts, laughing at the same time.

Kuwabara's half plea reaches the other three groups (waking up Yusuke), who come running to his aid. What they see when the finally reaches him shocks them. There is Vanessa, now in the form of a shoe, attacking Kuwabara's head with friendly ferocity. The three other Destinies--a dirt spattered Olivia, a sweaty Nissi, and a pink-cheeked-from-her-encounter-with-Yusuke Meagan (all leaning on their sensei's for walking support)--sweat drop.

"I got pulled out of training for this? I was just about to pin Hiei!" Olivia moans, rubbing more dirt onto her face.

"Hn. Come on, onna. You need a bath. Training ends here."

"You just don't want me to beat you!"

"So?"

"Why you little..."

The two move off, soon followed by the other three teams who abandon practice for the day also.

**Deep, Deep In Makai**

Blood runs down a wall and onto the floor, where it is lapped up by several evil looking dogs. The poor creature who had the misfortune of telling that their scout had failed now lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, dead. The dogs wait for a command that they may rip him open. When the shadowy figure in the window waves its hand, they dig in.

"So he failed me, did he? Heh. The Spirit Detective and his team must be protecting them...do they love them?" the figure wonders, scratching the back of his head lightly. "Doubt it. But then...why?"

"Master?" a small demon comes in with a paper. "Here's our most recent found photo of them, master."

The figure turns around and it is...a girl. Yes, a very pretty girl with silvery-blue eyes and long, raven black hair. Her lips are pale and cold, and two fangs show through them. Her long willowed body sways as she walks up to the demon and her hand, bony with long nails, reaches for the paper. She looks at it carefully. The four are at a carnival of some sort, sitting on a bench outside of some mirror world. They were smiling, big and happy, their arms around each others shoulders.

"They look so much like their mothers..." she whispers.

"My lady?"

"Too bad their parents are dead," she continues, malice dripping from every word. "They haven't even noticed that the ones they live with...work for me."

**End of Chapter...Eight! hahahaha I finally have a bad guy! That's why it's taken eight chapters to get to the real story. Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you liked it, and I finally got a MeaganXYusuke moment! Yay! Oh yes, props to Meagan for giving me the idea of how Vanessa hugs Kuwabara and the title for my sequel to this story because yes there will be a sequel. And I'm trying hard to finish this story before I head off to the states for vacation but I might not be able to do that...but if I can't post when I'm on the (God help me) fourteen hour plane ride, then I swear you guys will have at least three chapters updated at the same time when I can post! Calismo, signing off!**


	10. A New Mission and Some Complications

**This is where the story gets complicated, readers! Hm...I have finally introduced our villan! (sp?) Now what is her motivation for wanting the Destinies dead? Why did she sob kill their parents? Will the girls hone their powers and be able to defeat her? Heck don't ask me! Read the story for yourself! grumbles Going to be another short chapter! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

"I'm scared..." Olivia clutches Botan's shoulders in an effort to stay balanced. The two sit on her oar, flying to Spirit World to meet Koenma in person.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, silly!" Botan picks up her speed, sliding through the clouds with ease. "You won't fall off."

"Can you put your life on that promise?"

"Um...no."

"Hn. Didn't think so. Why do I have to ride with you?"

"Because everyone else wanted to take the portals, and the portals only hold so many people. You were the only one not paying attention at the time, so I grabbed you!"

"Gee, thanks."

The clouds are dark, tainted with the slightest bit of pink as Botan manueveres her oar around them.The wind rushes past them with a fury, leaving Olivia feeling a bit sick as they reach the large gate that is their entry. Botan begins pulling to a stop as she nears the ground near the double gates. Olivia scrambles off the oar, getting down on her hands and knees as soon as she is completely off.

"LAND!"

Botan puts on her cat face and mews, waving her paw, "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Not in the air, no."

Sighing, Botan presses the button outside the gates and requests entrance. The two are let in and soon find themselves in an office full of ogres running around with stacks of paper in their hands and arguing about the arrivals of different things. Other ferry girls are scattered around the office, looking bored. They brighten and wave when Botan comes into their sight.

"Hi guys!" Botan waves furiously, happy to see her old friends again.

Olivia clears her throat and points to the ogre who is waiting to take them to Koenma. Botan gives one last over-enthusiastic wave and grabs Olivia by the arm, dragging her past the confused ogre and straight to her boss's office. Olivia's stomach rumbles, partly from lack of food and partly because of the frightening ride to Spirit World.

"Botan...not so fast or I'll puke..."

"Hello Koenma, sir. We're here!"

Yusuke and Co. and the Destinies turn to stare at the two late arrivals. Koenma, now in teenage form, nods and begins to speak.

"Eh? Where's Koenma?" Olivia interrupts him before he can even begin.

"I'm right here," the taller and much cuter Koenma informs, waving.

"I'll explain later!" Botan whispers, sitting Olivia down next to Meagan.

"As I was going to say, I've called you all here for an important reason. I hope you've been practicing your powers a bit, because I have a case for Yusuke and his team and as they have to protect you, you have to go with them."

The Destinies can only stare, trying to take in this new piece of information. Well, they know what he wants from them. that's easy enough to understand. They just cannot believe he is asking them after only two days of training to develop their powers. Botan is stunned as well. Koenma had not told her what he wanted when he called them all down here.

"K-Koenma, sir! This is a bit sudden, isn't it? They haven't even had one week of training!" Botan exclaims, demanding an explanation.

"Yes, but this may concern them," Koenma explains. "It seems that these four have been mentioned in numerous prophecies throughout all three worlds: Spirit World, the human world, and Makai. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but it seems like demons have been after these four their whole lives."

"What?" the Destinies ask, confused. "Nobody's ever attacked us."

"It doesn't have to be physical to be an attack. Have you ever heard little voices in your head, one's you know are not your own?"

"Sure, it's called your conscious (sp?)," Nissi giggles.

"Seriously, Nissi," Kurama scolds. "Your lives could be on the line."

That straightens the Destinies up real quick. They dig very deeply in the caverns of their minds, searching for times lost to their memories. "Well, even though I can't name a specific time, I'm sure we've all heard those voices but dismissed it as the one in the back of your head that tempts you to eat a cookie right before dinner kind of voice, you know?" Meagan shrugs.

"Could you tell us about the case?" Olivia implores, resting her chin in her hand.

Koenma nods, "It's deep in Makai, which is why I hope you've developed at least _one _power. If you can't defend yourself, you'll die easy."

The Destinies gasp, obviously frightened, clutching the arms of their chairs so hard that they snap in half.

"Hey Koenma, don't scare them," Yusuke scolds the prince.

"Yeah, they're not used to this kind of stuff!" Kuwabara puts his two cents in.

The boys each come to comfort their charge, save for Hiei who stands in a corner and secludes himself from the rest of them. Olivia stares into space, horrible thoughts slinking one by one into her mind. And no matter how far away she pushes them, they continue coming back. She shudders, and Kurama sends Hiei a look that clearly is read as _get over here and comfort your charge or you will see a wrath I haven't shown since I fought Karasu. _Growling, Hiei grabs Olivia by the shoulders and forces her to look at him.

"Look. It's a kill or be killed world. If you're not strong enough to survive in it, you deserve to die. Get over it."

Olivia sits, stunned by his words. Soon though, her surprise turns to anger as she clenches her fists and hits him with it. "Hiei you jerk! Is that any way to make a girl feel better!"

The Destinies laugh at Hiei, who sits cross-legged on the floor, rubbing his cheek. He looks amused, "That one hurt."

"Really Hiei!" Kurama frowns. "I think you scared her more."

Nissi tugs his sleeve, and he looks down at her, "No, Olivia is just fine. We're all the same. Say something to tick us off and we'll forget our anger quickly. We're just like that..."

"By the by, I forgot to ask something!" Olivia smiles and turns to Koenma. "What kind of demons are Nissi and I?"

Koenma shrugs, "I don't know."

Botan drops to the floor, anime-style, "_Koenma_! You're the ruler of Spirit World! You have everyone's life in a file, and you don't know what kind of demons these two are? How can that be?"

"These four girls...their files are missing."

"WHAT?" Botan shouts, causing everyone to wince. "But Koenma, that's a major breach in security! Why hasn't King Enma been notified yet?"

"Do the words 100 spankings mean _anything_ to you?" Koenma retaliates.

Kurama gestures for everyone besides the two quarelling friends to exit the office, "This will go on for some time. I suggest that we settle into our rooms for the night."

"We're staying here?"

"Yes, it is not safe to use the portals at night, and we wouldn't want to tire Botan by having her take numerous trips back and forth between the worlds, so we will stay here for the night, then depart in the morning. Ah, girls here is your room. Sorry there are only two beds."

"I CALL THE FLOOR!" Vanessa shouts, running in to claim it as her own.

"WINOWSILL FOR ME!" Olivia runs in also, settling onto the very comfortable space right next to the window.

"Well...I guess we get the beds," Meagan says to Nissi, who nods.

"Guess so."

* * *

The wind runs through the open window, sending Olivia's hair in her face. It flows through the room and to the other Destinies, gently caressing their faces, lulling them into a deeper sleep. But with the wind comes a spy, a spy that relies on the wind to carry it from place to place. It is a bug. A tiny, tiny, microscopic bug that carries in its body a deadly poison. The bug buzzes around, biting each of the girls on the neck, letting the poison enter their weak bodies. The bug flies back out of the window witht the wind, remembering what its master had told it earlier.

**Flashback**

**_"The girls will be weak. Their bodies have not yet toughened up, and they will not be able to fight off the poison. Do not go for the Detective and his team, for then they will be able to track me...and we don't want that, do we?"_**

_**The woman sets the bug free. "If I find you've betrayed me, you will die..."**_

**End Flashback**

The four infected girls begin to twist and turn in their sleep, nightmares suddenly taking over. Over their skin, small white dots begin to form...

* * *

**Mwuahahahahaha that is the end:) Wow, I can't believe I wrote that. I got side-tracked on Koenma telling them about the mission, but oh well. We shall be informed later. I'm so happy for all the reviews I've been getting. Maybe I'll reach 100! (gasp) That would be soo cool. TT.TT You guys are awesome! Ja ne! xCalismo**


	11. Genkai's Temple

**(whacks head) Baka, baka, baka, baka! I _just _figured out how to insert the divide lines between the introduction and the actual chapter, then the chapter and the ending comments. (whacks head harder) Baka onna, baka onna, baka onna! Oh, _why _am I so dense sometimes? Grrr...oh yes, faithful readers out there--I would be so greatful if you would do two things for me! First I would appreciate it sooo much if you would read and comment on Kokoro Sabishii's story: You're Not Alone. That would make me the happiest authoress in the world! And second, I need a name for my villan so if you guys could suggest some things in your comments? Please remember that she is a girl. Thanx! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, trust me, if the world were mine then I would own YuYu Hakusho, and things would go _my _way. _My_ way, I tell you! But alas I do not own any part of YuYu Hakusho. TT.TT One day my friends...**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"Kurama, come quick!" Botan screams, running into the boy's room without knocking. She doesn't care that they are half naked and tangled in the sheets of their beds. "The girls are sick!"

Kurama, not bothering to pull on a shirt, scrambles quickly out of his bed and into the hallway, heading to the Destinies room. He enters and sees them all laying exactly where he had left them the night before, but their skin is white and scabby and their wide-open eyes are all pupiless. Occasionally they make a low moaning sound, as if they want to retch but their systems refuse to let them do so, and then spit out some blood. Kurama inspects the girls carefully and as he finishes with Meagan, Yusuke and the others come in, fully clothed.

"This poison...only Genkai could properly heal this. We'll have to leave for her temple immediately. Hiei, I need you to go through a portal and take Meagan. It seems that she is having an allergic reaction to something in this poison." Hiei nods and picks Meagan off, shooting out of the bedroom.

"What is this poison doing to them?" Kuwabara comes close to Vanessa.

"It is...sucking out their souls," Kurama hangs his head, his bangs falling to cover his emerald eyes. "If we don't heal them quickly...it will be too late. That's why I sent Meagan with Hiei. Her soul is only going to last about another two hours, while the others have three. Come, we must hurry."

Kurama runs to get dressed as Botan runs for three other ferry girls to lend assistance. Her friends gladly oblidge, grabbing their oars and helping the boys, who are each holding a girl, on their oars and flying of with top speed. Yusuke rides with Botan, holding Olivia carefully to his chest.

"Do you think everyone will be all right?" Botan whispers, as if Olivia is asleep instead of unconcious.

"I don't know...Grandma should be able to heal them. She is a genius, even if she is an old hag. Don't worry Botan. Um...I'd give you a hug to calm you but I have Olivia in my arms so yeah." Yusuke replies.

"O-okay..." Botan whispers again, flying faster.

When the ferry girls finally reach their destination the boys hurry off the oars and run as quickly as possible into Genkai's temple. Genkai, at the moment, is finishing with Meagan and merely gestures for the boys to put the girls down on mats and leave the room, save Kurama. Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara leave to their rooms in Genkai's temple, knowing that they will be around the temple for quite some time.

"How is Meagan doing?" Kurama soaks three washcloths and puts them gently on the girl's foreheads.

"She'll live. Now that she is cured, the others will be easy," Genkai mutters under her breath. "But how did they end up like this?"

"I'm sure they were bitten by some bug. I've heard of bugs like this in Makai. Perhaps their pursuer sent it to them..."

"Hm. So you say that they've been staying in the mansion with you? How did that happen?"

"Heh. Well, it was raining and we were both lost."

"Hm..."

**With Yusuke And the Others**

"Look Kuwabara I know your worried about them, particularly Vanessa, but if you pace any more than you've already done, your feet are going to leave permanant imprints in the floor!" Yusuke sits him down on the floor next to him, which works for about two seconds before Yusuke himself is up and pacing. "My turn!"

"See Urameshi, you're just as worried as I am. Though you could probably care less about my sweet Vanessa and more about Meagan!" Kuwabara accuses, pointing a finger at his friend. "Don't see how you can though. Vanessa's the best girl in the world."

"Would you both shut up?" Hiei growls, his hand over his face in an effort to calm down. "They're not going to get better any faster just because you're arguing over which girl is the best."

"Oh? And I see that you're worried about Olivia, Hiei," Yusuke taunts, grinning at the little demon.

"Hn. Shut up Detective, before I'm forced to kill you."

"Shorty, you can really tick me off sometimes!" Kuwabara shouts, getting in Hiei's face. "Hahaha! Hey look, Urameshi! His face is still red from where Olivia punched him!"

"Hn."

"My, my, my, what is happening here?" Kurama enters, looking drained.

"Kurama! Are they okay?" Yusuke and Kuwabara run up to him, their eyes imploring for an answer.

Kurama smiles gently, "They will be fine. Genkai is working her magic as we speak." He looks at Hiei, staring out of the window. "Are you happy to hear that, Hiei?"

"...Yes..." He leaves the room, trying to escape the torment that the rest of his team is set on giving him.

"Come back Hiei, we have the mission to discuss!" Kurama runs out and drags the koorime (I don't care what anyone says, Hiei will always be a koorime to me!) back into the room, smirking slightly.

Hiei retreats back to his corner, preparing to leave again as soon as Kurama is done explaining the mission.

"Basically, it's just a raid to see if we can find anyone who may know who's after them. We will enter the building around sunset, to avoid being seen, assume our positions, and lay in wait. But Kuwabara, Yusuke...you and your charges may have to stay outside and watch from there. You could blow our cover if those demons catch your scent. Olivia and Nissi will be fine, as they are demons. And I borrowed a few of the scrolls from Koenma, so we can see what is written about them. That's about all I know, really."

Quickly, Hiei slips out of the room and out into the dark night, heading for the small stream near the temple. It is always comforting for him to hear water running, and run his hands through it, making ripples. Not that he would admit that to anyone, of course. But when he gets to the stream, he is surprised to see Olivia sitting on one of the larger stones, bent over a notebook. He sneaks up behind her and pushes her into the water, snatching the notebook before it hits the water as well. Before Olivia can surface, Hiei reads the first page he glances at. It is a poem.

_A New Life For Me_

_From past to present, hear my plea_

_From past to present, please comfort me_

_My life of which was once so free_

_Has now become a mess to see_

_My past is now a jumbled mess_

_And life has become one big test_

_I've yet to die from all these trials_

_But there can be no true denial_

_That soon one day they will in fact_

_See through my small, pathetic act_

_And steal from me my innocent soul_

_The one true thing that keeps me whole _

"Wha--?" Olivia surfaces, gasping for breath and searching around for the person that pushed her in. "Hiei, give me my notebook!"

Hiei stares at the page for another moment, taking the poem in, "You wrote this?"

She flushes bright red which indicates to Hiei that he wasn't meant to see this poem at all. Slowly, he puts the notebook down on the stone on which Olivia was sitting and makes his way towards the stream where Olivia is still sitting in. He offers her his hand, which she accepts, and he pulls her out of the water, smirking. Shivering, Olivia closes her notebook and heads back to the temple. Hiei follows behind, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Um...thanks. But aren't you cold?" Olivia inquires.

"No."

"No? But it's freezing out here! Take back your cloak!"

"Listen onna," Hiei growls. "It's very rare that I am nice to anyone, especially baka onna's such as yourself. So if I were you, I'd just shut up before I leave you out here to freeze."

"...Okay then."

"So you wrote that poem?"

"Yes," Olivia flushes further. "And you'd better not tell anybody about it!"

"Why?"

"Hiei, there are just some things that people want to keep to themselves. Some pictures, stories, poems...things that they don't want others to see."

"Sorry. I got curious."

"And pushed me into the water," Olivia suddenly realizes what the koorime actually did. "YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE WATER! If I don't die from whatever infection I just had, I will probably die from the cold I'm sure to get!"

Hiei winces. He had forgotten about her condition. She glances at him, smiling, "Don't worry about it."

"No...I shouldn't have..."

"I said forget about it."

Hiei opens his mouth to respond, but trips on a twig and falls onto the ground. Olivia helps up, trying to surpress her laughter. It doesn't work. She doubles over with the pain of laughing, kneeling on the ground. Hiei looks very embarassed, and soon begins to feel uncomfortable, having done such a stupid thing in front of his charge. Color rises to his cheeks.

"Hn."

"Please. Don't. Worry. I. Do. It. All. The. Time," Olivia groans, clutching her stomach. "Oh...so tired."

Hiei picks her up and carries her back to the temple, cheeks still red. She falls asleep in his arms, much to his surprise. He finds his way through the temple and to the room she is sharing with the others. He sets her on her empty cot, pulls the covers up over her, and kisses her gently on the forehead."Good night."

* * *

**Aww...I really wanted to do that! Heh. Um...now I've forgotten what I was going to write here. Blerg. Hahaha. Well, tomorrow is Mother's Day so don't forget to get your mom a card in the very least. (grins proudly) I made one in Computer Applications! Lol, I am stupid. Oh yes, now I remember. The poem above is mine, and I don't mind if you use it in one of your stories or anything but please remember that it is mine. Thanks muches. 3 Love you guys! Ja ne! **


	12. Of Slushies and Soup

**Heh. Did anybody read Kokoro Sabishii's story yet? Did ya? Did ya? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be asking that, since you guys won't even have time to breath before this chapter is up. I love my laptop! I can write on it all day long. Nissi talks to computers (Yah, she is crazy, but you get used to it after a while, and she is really smart!) and she says that my laptop's name is Crepta. So that's what I call her. Heh. Props to Nissi for thinking of the slushie idea in this. AH! I just remembered the word that people say when someone says the exact same thing they were going to say! Ditto! (sp?) Oh, I'm such a dunce. **

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"I saw that, Hiei."

The surprised koorime turns to see Kurama standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his face. His arms are folded and he is staring at his companion, trying to keep the laughter in, much like Olivia was trying to do previously. Hiei flushes for the third time this night.

"Shut up, fox."

"Really Hiei, there's no reason to be ashamed!"

"I'm _not_ ashamed."

"Riiiight. Well let's go. They need to sleep."

"Hn."

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning, Nissi!" Kurama greets his charge, pulling her into a hug and making her gasp. "Feeling better?"

"Oh Vanessa my love, has Genkai healed you properly?" Kuwabara implores, staring at Vanessa with hearts in his eyes.

"Yup. All better."

"Ditto," Meagan tells a worried Yusuke, who sighs.

"Hn."

"Hello to you too, Hiei," Olivia laughs, patting him on the head. "The least you could do is say hello after last night!"

"Why?" Nissi looks at her friend. "What did he do last night?"  
"He pushed me into a stream."

"Wha--? What were you doing outside?" Meagan demands.

"Genkai said that it would be okay...I went out to write some poetry."

"And Hiei pushed you in...why?" Kurama shoots a look to his friend.

"To read my poem."

"Oh...is that why your clothes are wet?"

"Yup."

Botan comes in with a kimono, which she hands to Olivia. It is pink. Olivia grimaces, for it reminds her of the outfit she had to wear while they were planning the Jell-O incident. Botan rubs the back of her head in apology.

"The only thing I have."

"That's okay it's just...how do you put it on?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

About half an hour later, Olivia comes out wearing her pink kimono with her hair in a neat French braid. The look on her face tells her friends that Botan forced her to sit and let her play with her hair. Hiei smirks. _She hates pink...I can tell. We're more alike than I thought. _

"Help me!" Olivia pleads, running behind Nissi.

"How can you move in that thing?" Vanessa wonders.

"It's about two sizes too big for me, so I have the wonderful ability to move. But that doesn't mean I can't breathe! Anyway, Botan is set on making me her doll. She's dragging out make-up and everything!"

"See how I felt?" Hiei's smirk widens.

"Yes, but your a guy. Of course you're going to feel embarassed." Nissi explains, dragging Olivia outside. "Stay here."

Botan comes in, arms laden down with make-up. Her eyes are sparkling with all the possiblities that are jumbling around inside her head, "Where's Olivia?"

"Out of your reach," Nissi replies happily.

"She's outside," Vanessa points. "o.0 Oops."

"Botan, don't try to paint her up. Olivia is not for that. She's more of a tomboy," Meagan explains. "Olivia, you can come back in!"

Cautiously, she slips back into the room. Suddenly, a brilliant thought enters Nissi's mind. Genkai comes in the room, not liking the look on Nissi's face.

"Genkai, do you have any cold drinks? Preferably slushies?" Nissi asks sweetly.

"In the fridge," Genkai motions towards the kitchen.

Nissi skips happily off, coming back with seven slushies on her arms, and one balanced neatly on her head. "QUICK! BEFORE THEY DROP!"

Everyone comes to take one, minus Genkai, who had just had one earlier, and Olivia, who is still sick with a cold. Olivia sits in a corner of the room, writing her poetry. Hiei soon comes to join her, worried. "You okay?"

Olivia smiles at him, "I've known Nissi for a looong while, and I know that look of hers. She's planning something, and I plan to be out of the way. Look--Meagan and Vanessa are moving too."

It is true. Meagan and Vanessa drag Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama away from Nissi, leaving her with Yusuke. Nissi grins at them, happy that they are leaving her with her current prey. She takes a sip of her slushie, catching Yusuke's eye.

"Hey Yusuke, I bet I can finish my slushie before you."

"Is that a challenge?" Yusuke's eyes get a mad glint in them, ready to take anything on.

"You bet," Nissi smiles wickedly.

"YOU'RE ON!" Yusuke shouts, trying to down his slushie in one.

Nissi puts her straw in her mouth and begins sipping, not pausing to stop once. Yusuke, on the other hand, tries to down too much at one time, resulting in a minor brain freeze. He pauses, shivering and putting his hands to his head, giving Nissi a slight lead. He notices this, and instantly shoves his own straw back into his mouth, sucking up the slushie furiously. Twice more, he has to stop, and by the end of his second time half his slushie is still intact and Nissi is finished.

"I win."

"NOT FAIR! I BET YOU CHEATED!" Yusuke accuses. What a sore loser.

"Well...I'll give you one more chance. And you know, if you drink the slushie _really_ fast, it goes right down your throat with no work. Wanna try again?" Nissi asks.

"Is that _another_ challenge?"

"Yes, baka, what else would it be?" Hiei sneers from his spot next to Olivia, who whacks him.

"Shh!"

"Yup, it's another challenge," Nissi disappears and reappears with two more slushies. "Ready? Go!"

Yusuke makes quick work of his slushie and Nissi, with the widest grin possible plastered on her face, doesn't even touch her own. "Ha! I win! Hey, you didn't even touch your slushie. Why is tha---AAAAAAAHHHHH! MAJOR BRAIN FREEZE!"

Yusuke drops to the floor, rolling around and clutching his head in supreme pain. His teeth clench and unclenches, as do his fist. He stares up at Nissi with "I will get revenge" written all over his face. Nissi laughs, sitting next to Kurama and latching onto his arm.

"It was worth losing, wasn't it Kurama?" she laughs.

"Very much worth it."

Olivia sneezes, causing Genkai's eyes to wander over to her, "You need some soup."

She makes a face, "I hate soup...do I have to?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Olivia turns to Hiei with an icy stare, "Oh, I will so get you back for this."

Hiei only smirks, getting up and exiting the room. Kurama stares after him. Genkai returns to the room about five minutes later, carrying with her a _large _bowl of...

"Chicken noodle soup!" Olivia moans, taking the bowl. "Woe betide Hiei if I see himin less than an hour after I eat this."

She downs it as quickly as she can, shuddering when she is finally able to put down the bowl. "If anyone needs me, I'll be puking my guts out...in the bathroom...good-bye."

She runs out, clutching her stomach. Vanessa stares after her, "This would make a great show..."

"Yeah," Nissi nods, visualizing. "And this episode could be called: "Of Slushies and Soup."

Those still in the room sit and think on what Vanessa said, until a familiar voice rings through the room, "Yo."

* * *

**Whew! I've updated...two or three chapters in this one day. A new record if it's three chapters, and if it's two...nevermind then. Heh. Nissi just called me earlier and gave me the idea for this chapter. I just added the soup part. :) Blerg...it's 11 pm, but I have to stay up, so I can chat with Meagan over e-mail. (yawns) Will...stay...awake...Please read and review! Ja ne!**


	13. The Mission

**Ahahahaha! Fate is with me tonight! My writing just keeps going and going and going...just like the Energizer Bunny! Lol. Did you guys like the last chapter? That was a good one, I thought. Oh, and I have my villan's name, so no need to suggest things anymore. :) Well, here's chapter...twelve! Man, I can't even keep up anymore...bleah. And sausuge: I live in Japan.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

"Yo," Koenma, again in teenage form, holds up his hand.

"Koenma, sir!" Botan bounces, bubbly as always, to her boss. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if our new friends here are okay, of course. And to inform them of their mission. Where's Olivia?"

"Puking. I'll go get her," Meagan volunteers.

She leaves the room and searches about for the bathroom, getting lost several times and occasionally opening a door which she thinks leads to the bathroom but it is in reality a closet. Finally she is able to locate the actual bathroom and finds Olivia sitting on the floor, writing in a note book. Drained from her journey through the temple, Meagan grabs Olivia and half pulls, half drags her into the main room and sits on the floor with a groan. Olivia can only stare, clutching her notebook as if it were the last sane place in the world.

"Um...hi," she says to Koenma, who nods.

"Now girls...I know that you have just escaped from near death but I want you to know that the mission is still on, and for your enjoyment you, Nissi and Olivia, will be wearing _these_." Koenma pulls out two matching outfits of leather pants, a very small and tight red shirt, and a leather jacket. The Destinies jaw's drop, but none go farther than Nissi's and Olivia's. They can only stare at the outfits in Koenma's hands. And the only three words that properly form in their mouth's come bursting out a moment later.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Koenma flinches, tossing the outfits to them, "You have to wear them."

Kuwabara laughs under his breath, knowing that if Vanessa heard him he would get whacked. In truth, Vanessa only turns to glare at him. That shuts him up quickly. Kurama studies the outfits carefully, a bit apprehensive.

"Koenma, is this really necessary? They _are _only fourteen, after all."

"Yes and if they want to live to be fifteen they'd better wear these when you go. The place you are raiding is kind of like a mini-strip club. They can't very well walk in looking like school girls, can they?"

"A strip club? Like Kurama said, Koenma--we're fourteen. We don't need to see anything like that at such a young age!" Nissi explodes. A vase cracks in the distance, and all turn to Meagan.

"Sorry. Just a bit upset."

Koenma sighs, "Unless you plan on going into one of the back rooms, you'll see nothing serious. Just keep your heads down and you'll be fine. Meagan, Vanessa--you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara will have to surround from the outside. Demons will pick up your scents and then it'll all be over for you."

The four addressed nod, and prepare to leave. Kurama sighs and goes to find Hiei. Nissi and Olivia stare at the outfits in their hands, raise their heads, look at each other, and groan, leaving to change in their room. Kurama and Hiei re-enter the room, Hiei with a slight smirk on his face.

"At least it's not pink," Olivia shrugs to Nissi, who helps her slip off her kimono. "I thought we were leaving around sunset."

"No, that's when we go in. It could take us all day to get there. I wonder what Makai is like. I've been there before, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"Read your thoughts...heh."

"Maybe we were born there. That would be interesting."

"Yah..."

"Lord we look like sluts," Nissi studies herself in the mirror.

"No kidding," Olivia slips on her shirt. "Just remember to keep your head down while we're there."

The two walk back into the main room and up to their senseis. Hiei smiles and looks like he wants to comment on Nissi's and Olivia's outfits, but is promptly brought crashing to the ground as the Destinies all command him to "SIT." Koenma raises an eyebrow, amused and concerned at the same time. After all, Hiei could get hurt like that. But he only shrugs it off, pulling himself up and wiping the dust from his shirt and face.

"Let's go," he requests, walking out the door.

"Bye guys! I have to stay behind on this one!" Botan waves. "Do be careful."

The Destinies wave at her, then follow the boys to the portal that will take them to Makai.

**In Makai**

"Here we are!" Kurama exclaims happily to Nissi and Olivia.

The two bend over on their knees, exhausted from the half-days walk. Vanessa, Meagan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had stationed themselves in the trees a while back, leaving the four demons to continue. But as Nissi and Olivia are not very athletic or up for long walks, they are naturally tired. Hiei stares at them from the corner of his eye, not understanding how these two can be demons.

"Come on onna," he helps Olivia up, then Nissi. "We have to go."

"Ughn...alright," Nissi groans, leaning on Kurama.

"When you get in there..." Hiei whispers to Olivia. "Rid your face of all emotion."

"Like this?" Olivia demonstrates.

"Perfect."

The four walk a bit further until they come to a clearing in all the trees, and in the middle of the clearing is situated a large building; worn down by age and rain and God knows whatever else that happens in Makai. Kurama and Hiei slip their hands around their charge's waists, surprising them. Kurama leans to them and whispers that in Makai, demons who do have mates are very protective.

"Mates?"  
"Yes, now be quiet and come on," Hiei growls, stepping into the building.

Nissi and Olivia drop their heads instantly, eyes on the floor. Hiei lifts Olivia's head up, "You can't be afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of _them_. I'm afraid of what I might see them doing!" Olivia whispers furiously.

"Hn. Don't be."

He forces Olivia to keep her head up, but as she notices, Kurama is nice enough to let Nissi keep her head down. _Lucky girl...got stuck with a great mentor. I don't want to keep my head up! _She remembers what Hiei had told her, and all the emotion slides off her face, leaving an empty shell. Hiei nods in approval. In an emotionless manner, Olivia surveys her surroundings. The walls are painted black, with white spots splattered randomly. Several female apparitions are settled around the room, dressed like sluts and talking to whoever will put up with her patience. Nissi looks back at Olivia, her face emotionless too. Olivia nods, resisting the urge to smile. She puts her head down, then as she lifts it up, she comes face to face with a particularly ugly demon.

His skin is milky white, and is scabbed on the arms. His eyes are bloodshot red, probably from the alcohol in the glass he holds in his grubby claws. Olivia looks him up and down. He's a big one, to be sure. At lease three feet taller than she. Nissi comes to stand next to her, glaring at the demon. With Nissi near, Olivia feels much better. She moves closer to the demon and says,

"Back off."

"What did you say to me, punk?" the demon sways on his feet, trying to focus on the two.

Nissi grabs the half-full cup in his hands and turns it upside down, letting the liquid slide out and onto the floor, "Too much isn't good for you."

The two walk away, up to where Kurama and Hiei (both smirking) are waiting for them. Olivia sighs, "Didn't mean to do that."

"Do what?" Hiei asks, looking at her.

"Draw attention to us. Now...people will be looking at us."

"Don't worry about it. It's worth that one moment. Didn't know you had enough guts to do that," Kurama says from in front of them.

"Gee thanks," Nissi comments, sitting down at a table hidden in the shadows.

The four settle down for a long wait.

**Outside**

"Meagan will you calm down?" Yusuke pleads, looking at his charge with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I know I'm freaking out. But I don't have any powers that could help with this...mission. I mean sure I can run really fast, but it seems I can only do that when I'm angry. And we didn't work on anything else...and I just want to help..."

Yusuke sits stunned as Meagan rambles on about her fears of not being able to help. _Oh man, if I don't shut her up, we could be found...I guess I'll have to... _Suddenly Meagan is cut off as Yusuke grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a kiss. It is chaste, but it is enough to scare Meagan into shutting the heck up. She pushes Yusuke away, anger bubbling inside her.

"What was that for?"

Yusuke clamps his hand over her mouth, "We could be heard. I had to shut you up somehow."

"Mmph, mph, mmph!"

"What?"

"I said--oh, forget it."

Yusuke hugs her, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

They settle in the trees, Meagan sitting on Yusuke's lap, waiting for whatever signal for them to enter the building and kick some butt.

**

* * *

****Blerg...aww, ended with a nice YusukeXMeagan moment there. (sniffs) How sweet! Oh, if this story gets discontinued it will be because Vanessa has killed me. She is furious about the Kuwabara moment in the training chapter. Heheheh, well it was worth it. But I think she'll wait until I finish this story and the sequel before she rips me limb from limb. See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	14. Working For Her

**In this chapter, dear readers, we shall introduce our villaness by name: Jaelyn. I found it on Google and rather liked it, so I snatched it for my own. Heh. This could be a short chapter, or a long one--I'll just have to see. I'm not feeling very well right now, so I might get lazy in the middle. Hope not though. Bleah... Here it is!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirteen**

A short figure clothed in black enters the bar, sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. The bartender comes up to him, a cup in his hand, which he promptly hands to the figure.

"Evenin' Jakel. Bad day?" the bartender queries.

"You've got no idea. Jaelyn's got me working night and day, trying to find those four girls. You know, the ones with Urameshi and that ragedy lot?"

Kurama lifts his head and perks up his ears, concentrating on the conversation.

"Really?" the bartender shakes his head. "What's that witch got on them girls that she wants tah kill 'em so badly?"

The one named Jakel motions for the bartender to lean in closer, "Says that their mothers cursed her. Don't know the exact details."

"Hiei..." Kurama mumbles from his spot at the table. "I think we've found our person. Guy at the counter."

"Hn," Hiei prods Olivia and Nissi. "Go signal Yusuke and the others."

Nissi and Olivia stand up and walk out the door, a whistle in Nissi's hand. Once outside, she gives three quick blows, then the two walk back inside and to their sensei's sides. Kurama and Hiei stride slowly to the man at the counter and grab his shoulders, clamping a hand over his mouth also. They drag him outside quickly, and no one even notices that he's gone. Yusuke and the others are waiting outside by the time Kurama and Hiei manage to tie him to a nearby tree.

"Whadda you freaks want with me?" he shouts, only to have Hiei press his katana up against his throat.

"You're after them?" he indicates the Destinies behind him.

Jakel's eyes widen, "Yup. That's them."

"Who's after them?" Hiei interrogates Jakel, who gulps.

Kurama takes the Destinies away from the tree and a bit into the evil forest, explaining that the interrogation could go bloody if Jakel refused to talk, and Hiei wouldn't want them to see what he would have to do to make him talk. The Destinies pale at that, and move deeper into the forest. Sure enough, a loud shriek sounds from Hiei's direction, and the Destinies hear something splatter the ground. _Blood..._they shudder.

"Heh. Don't worry. He won't die," Yusuke assures, trying to pry Meagan off his arm. "Meagan, you're hurting me."

She loosens her grip a bit, but not enough for Yusuke, who feels the circulation to his hand beginning to get cut off. Kuwabara and Vanessa laugh at the poor unfortunate soul that is Yusuke.

"Come here, Yusuke," Olivia takes his hand to pull him closer before working on Meagan's hand. "I'll get her off for you."

Kurama smiles and looks around for Nissi. Finding her to be not in the group, he worriedly begins searching for her. He finds her moments later, leaning against another tree. He walks up to her, "You okay?"

"No. Who would want to kill us?" Nissi mumbles, her head down.

Kurama wraps his arms around her and pulls her into an embrace. _She's frightened...can't say I blame her though. _Nissi leans her head against his shoulder, starting to cry. He strokes her hair and wipes her tears as they fall. But he can tell she's not feeling any better and is, if possible, more afraid than she was before. Sighing, he turns her around and kisses her gently on the lips. Her eyes shoot open wide, but then close as she becomes comfortable. The kiss lasts a few seconds longer, before they break away, embarassed.

Back with the rest of the group, Olivia smiles. _Her thoughts...I can't even stop them from coming. Heh. Oh well, I'm happy she's happy. _

Kurama takes Nissi's hand and together the two walk back to the group, but not necessarily back to good news.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen! I know that it is _really _short, but I don' think that I can continue, after writing so much sap. (Sigh) I told Nissi that her kiss was going to be special, and so I made it as special as I could. Bleagh...Ahh, Green Day will calm my sorrows. I'm writing the next chapter right now, just as soon as I post this one. Ja ne!**


	15. Jaelyn

**If any of you have two little brothers, I pity you. :) I have one and he is bugging me right now. AH! I forgot the disclaimer again. (whacks head) Bad Calismo! Bad Calismo! (whacks head harder) I shan't foret the disclaimer anymore! Yeah right...Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Bleah, to much sap for me. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: (guards dragging me) Say it! **

**Me: NOOOO! I don't want to say it!**

**(guards pull out a stun gun) Say it.**

**Me: Okay! I don't own YuYu Hakusho! Please don't zap me!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen**

Hiei comes back up to the group, blood splattered on his cheek. Olivia wipes it away, grimacing. "Where's the guy?"

"Hn." Hiei looks away, guilty.

"You killed him?" Vanessa asks, bending over to see his face.

"Got carried away..."

Nissi, coming back with her fingers intertwined with Kurama, makes a face. "Ew."

"Hello Nissi," Olivia says sweetly. Then inside Nissi's head, she adds, _Did you enjoy your kiss?_

_You were watching that!_

_No. _Olivia smirks. _Your thoughts came running straight through my head. _

_Great..._

_Heh. Don't worry, I won't tell...for now._

_Thanks Olivia. _

Hiei keeps his eyes down, "He said that he was working for an ice-witch named Jaelyn, who was working for some revenge of some kind. He also said that...your parents are...dead."

The Destinies stare at him, not understanding.

"He said that the ones you have been living with for the past year...have been working for Jaelyn. He said that she had taken your parents away when you had been on some trip with your school...and killed them."

Meagan grips Yusuke's arm again, but this time he doesn't complain. Instead he grinds his teeth. Vanessa drops to the ground, eyes blank. Nissi turns to Kurama, and Olivia can only hang her head sadly. Hiei sighs.

"Anything else, Hiei?" Kurama whispers.

"Yes, anything else indeed?" A loud voice asks from the trees.

The group is back on alert. The voice laughs, and from the forest steps another figure. It is Jaelyn. Her hair waves in the wind, and her lips are curved in an evil smile. The boys, for the thousandth time in this story, slip into fighting positions. Jaelyn laughs, cold and heartless.

"Really boys, that won't be necessary. I just came to pick up the girls and be on my way."

"Pick them up my ass!" Yusuke shouts, lunging at her. (a/n: Ooh, I didn't want to make Yusuke swear but it's what he would have done!)

Jaelyn simply moves to the side, dodging his attack as if it wasn't really an attack at all. She whistles, low and throaty, and from the sky several bat-like creatures swoop in, trying to catch the girls between their claws. Several more come in, to distract Yusuke and his team. Olivia brings up her shield to protect her and Meagan, ripping several trees from their places and smaking the bats into the sky.

"Nice hit!" Meagan encourages. "Let me out of the shield though. It's draining you to keep it around us both."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah."

Concentrating, Olivia shrinks the shield, allowing Meagan to slip through. Vanessa morphs into a hawk, trying to attack from the sky. Nissi jumps from place to place gracefully, landing several good punches to the evil bats. But soon she lands too close to Jaelyn, who grabs her wrist and disappears into the night. The Destinies run after her. "NISSI!"

"Don'!" Hiei shouts, slashing through two bats. "You're dropping your guard! You're going to get cau--"

Hiei is stopped in mid-sentence as a bat flies past him, striking him sharply in the head, before catching Olivia up between his claws and flying away. She struggles.

"Let go of me you putrid bat!" she screams, twisting.

Vanessa falls from the sky, now in her human form, and into the claws of two bats, one holding up each hand. Meagan soon suffers the same fate, being dragged into the air by a bat. She gives one of her ear-splitting shrieks but the bats are unaffected. In fact, they rather seem to like it. Yusuke and his team stop fighting as the remaining bats fly off into the sky, their mission accomplished. Their faces are streaked in blood from the bats claws, and their clothes are a dirty mess. Silently they drop to their knees, gasping for breath.

"We...have to...find them..." Yusuke pants, getting up.

"And where do you suggest we start?" Hiei asks, annoyed at his loss.

"Not now, Hiei," Kurama warns him seriously.

"Kuwabara, can you sense Jaelyn?" Yusuke questions, helping his friend to his feet.

"Nuh-uh. Her energy just vanished when she took Nissi..."

"Well let's go. We won't get anywhere standing around here."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Botan."

**With The Destinies**

"You just wait until Kurama finds you. You're going to die!" Nissi snaps, struggling against her captor's steel grip.

"Ha! That traitor? Kill me? You amuse me, little one," Jaelyn laughs, landing in front of a dilapitated old castle. "You and your friends will be residing in the dungeoun until I choose which way to torture you to death...just like your parents."

"Why you little witch! Put me down! Put me down right now!"

"Fine." Jaelyn drops Nissi down a flight of stairs, where she rolls until she hits the stone wall. "Enjoy your stay."

"Do we get complimentary gift baskets?" Nissi growls, rubbing her head.

"Heh. Like I said, you amuse me. Nissi is it?"

"Maybe."

"Answer me."

"No."

Jaelyn opens her mouth to reply, but the sound of three other girls arriving, also kicking and screaming as Nissi was. The bats let them go at the top of the stairs and like Nissi the other Destinies roll down the stairs, aquiring several bumps and bruises along the way. Nissi catches them all before they hit the wall. Jaelyn closes the door and locks it.

"Nissi, are you okay?" Olivia scrambles up, looking at her friend.

"Aside from being dirtier than I ever have in my life, yes, I am fine."

"Well I'm not," Meagan says from her place on the ground. "That last step left a nice big gash in the back of my head."

"Are you serious?" Vanessa looks at Meagan. "Nope, you're not. Crap. Anybody have some cloth?"

RIP. Olivia wrips the cloth from her red shirt, "I hate this shirt anyways."

She gives it to Nissi, who wraps it around Meagan's head. After it is securely tied and the bleeding begins to stop, the four girls sit against the wall and think of what to do in this predicament. Nissi rests her head in her hands, trying hard not to cry. In fact, all of the girls are trying hard not to cry. Their parents are dead, they've been living with imposters for a year, they had just had the week of their lives with Yusuke and his friends, and now they sit in the dungeoun of some ice-witch who wants revenge on them. Yes, it's kind of hard not to cry at a time like this, but the Destinies manage to pull it off.

"Hey, Olivia?" Nissi looks at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you try to speak to one of them? In their minds?"

"Well...I can try."

_Hiei...Hiei are you there? It's me, Olivia. _

Jumping through tree branches with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, Hiei's eyes open wide as he signals for the others to stop. _Onna where are you?_

_Um...in a castle._

_Is that all you can tell me! That you're in a freaking castle? Onna, this is Makai! There are tons of castles here in Makai!_

_Well sorry that I wasn't paying attention as I was being dragged through the sky, trying not to fall!_

_Aah, look--I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell. How are the others?_

_Good. The castle...it looks really nice from the sky. But once you get closer, it gets old and dilapitated looking. Does that help?_

_...Yeah. Bye._

_Bye._

Olivia opens her eyes, frowning, "Well, I got through, but now it will be up to them reaching the castle on time."

"Better than nothing..." Meagan yawns. "Can you believe that I'm actually tired right now?"

The Destinies nod, "We're tired too. Guess a few minutes can't hurt anything can it?"

"No..." Nissi says. "Hey. Remember the time we spent the night at Olivia's, and I had a leg cramp so you guys pushed me back to her house in a shopping cart?"

"Oh, yeah. That was cool," Olivia remembers. "And then we watched Utena...and the part with the cow?"  
"Time to eat!" Vanessa imitates. Everyone shivers. "Scary. And then when we went to the New Sanno and talked about killing Jaken from Inuyasha!"  
"Yes, I remember that time! And remember when we did recycling that one day in PALS, and we wrote all over Mr. DeWalt's board?"

The Destinies laugh, remembering all the times they shared together from when they first met to when they first showed Olivia the Spot, and so on. And in that dungeoun, the Destinies sit very close together and remember the happiest times in their friendship. And that is their sanctuary for the time being, while they wait for Yusuke and their friends to come rescue them.

* * *

**(Sniff) How sweet! And all those memories mentioned above--yes, my friends and I actually did do all of those things. Heh. We're a weird group. In the sequel, we're going to introduce another of the Destiny Scout, and one of my closest friends: (insert name here). You'll just have to wait to see her name. And for Meagan, Nissi, and Vanessa, don't put it in your comments if you read this part! Whew! I have been on a writing spree! Ja ne!**


	16. Rescue Us Quick

**I am on a roll everyone! This is like..my fourth, fifth chapter. Wheee! Heh. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own anybody except Jaelyn...she is mine!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fifteen**

"Alright, what's the big emergency?" Botan flies up on her oar, looking worried.

"They've been kidnapped." Hiei says shortly, jumping further ahead.

"W-what?" Botan flies to catch up with Hiei. "When did this happen?"

"Don't talk to me, onna."

"But..."

Hiei ignores her, speeding up. Botan sighs, slipping back to fly next to Kurama. She gestures for him to get on and he oblidges, very thankful for the break. His sanguine locks fly behind him and his eyes are deadly serious. _It's like a graveyard here...I just hope we can find them before anything too bad happens..._

**With the Destinies**

"Rise and shine, my little ones!" Jaelyn calls, opening the dungeoun door. "Time to wake and eat!"

The Destinies glare as she descends the stairs, balancing four plates on her hands and arms. "We weren't sleeping."

"I just thought you would be hungry, so I brought you down some food."

The Destinies look warily at the plates she sets in front of them, but as the smell wafts up to their noses they realize that they are indeed very hungry and begin to eat. Jaelyn moves back up the stairs and out of the dungeoun. She leaves the door open, to the Destinies amazement. When she feels their eyes on her, Jaelyn turns.

"When you've finished, come and find me. I'll be in the tower."

She leaves. Olivia grabs her plate and hurries up the stairs, eating as she goes, "You guys coming?"

Vanessa laughs and grabs her plate, scrambling up the stairs as well. Meagan and Nissi soon follow suit. They eat fast, knowing that they could easily see something disgusting in a castle like this. But for a long time they don't see anything. The four walk down what seems to be a long, empty hallway. The beige paint is chipping off the walls, and dead bugs litter the floor. Vanessa recoils as she steps on a particularly large cockroach, which was not dead.

"That's just...wrong."

Soon they come to two different staircases, one with black stairs and one with white stairs. Meagan and Olivia walk through the first one, but as Nissi tries to go through, something pushes her back. A barrier. Nissi gives Vanessa a what-can-we-do? look, and begins walking up the staircase with white stairs. Before long the stairs begin to twist and turn, until they are in fact walking upside down.

"This would be so cool if we weren't in an evil witche's lair," Vanessa grins.

"True."

In their own staircase, Olivia and Meagan are faring the same fate. They are walking so close together that one could think they are conjoined at the hip. Their stairs keep moving, or suddenly a step will disappear, leaving them screaming as their feet fall through the air. But suddenly, they look back and notice that Nissi and Vanessa aren't with them. _Probably took the other staircase..._the two think, moving closer. A doorway comes into view, and Meagan and Olivia run to it happily. They wrench it open and run to the other side, looking into the happy faces of Vanessa and Nissi.

"There you are!" Olivia exclaims, looking relieved in such a way that words can't describe.

"So happy you could join me, ladies."

The Destinies spin, only to see Jaelyn floating in the air. From her hand swings a long leather whip. A smirk slides onto Jaelyn's face as she sees fear in her prisoner's eyes. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

"If you plan on killing us," Nissi speaks up, shaking, "then you should at least tell us why. Please remember that we are clueless."

A look of surprise crosses Jaelyn's face, "I suppose that would only be fair. Very well, here I go:

"I knew your mothers. The four of them took me into their group when no one else would. I was an outcast, you see, shunned by the other girls because of my family practices. We were practicers of herbal medicine, and the other girls resented me. I had no idea why they thought this way--perhaps it was just because I was prettier than them and they didn't want to admit it. So they blamed their hatred for me on my family traditions. Heh. I was very depressed at this time, always wanting to hurt myself. Your mothers put a stop to that. They took me in, became my friend, and showed me a better part of life--a part I had not known since I moved to that city.

"But when we turned fifteen, and your mothers revealed to me that they had special powers, I wanted some too. But this was one thing, it seemed, that I would have to be left out of. After school, they would always go off to some deserted place to train. I never knew where this area was, but I truly wanted to find out. So I followed them one day. They caught me, and were furious that I had betrayed their wishes. They disowned me, leaving me once again to fend for myself. I became the laughingstock of the school as they soon found I was alone and. But I found a way to get back at them, in a book of dark arts. I became the ice-witch I am now, and planned my revenge on each of them.

"Your mother," Jaelyn continues, pointing at Vanessa, "was first. It was easy. She had someone she loved very much, and I broke them up. Oh it was so easy to spread a rumor that she had been cheating on him, casting a few illusions showing her with several others. Heh. The fool fell for it, and left her. It took the rest of your mothers a long time to pull her out of _that_ depression. She attempted suicide a few times, but sadly never came close enough to actually hurt herself.

"And your mother," she points at Nissi, "was next. She was always _so _concerned with her grades, so she was yet another easy one. All I had to do was destroy her grade point average. If not for me, your mother would have been valedictorian for her year. Gone to a high-class college, lived happily-ever-after, yada yada yada. But I had to meddle, ruining her dreams.

"Your mother," now indicating Olivia, "was much harder. She didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't care enough about her grades for me to ruin them, and her writing could always be rewritten. To hurt your mother, I had to hurt her friends. Oh, that worked _wonderfully _well. All I had to do was pull your mother (pointing to Nissi) into an alleyway and work my dark magic upon her. When she arrived at your mother's doorstep, the look on your mothers face was _beautiful_. A look of pure horror, that it was. She couldn't function right for the next two months.

"And _your _mother, lastly--Meagan, I think--was the hardest. I couldn't hurt her at all. Emotionally, physically, powerly. So I had to hurt you instead. I placed upon her a seal that she would pass down to you, sealing your powers inside you. Been wondering why you can't do anything useful? There's your answer. Oh, and get this. It can only be broken by _loves first kiss_. That's why I placed this particular curse on your mother--she never was one to date, and I figured you'd be the same. And I was right, wasn't I? I understand you dumped one guys shoe into a toilet?"

Jaelyn leaves the Destinies stunned and speechless. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "But it wasn't enough. Despite all that I did to them, they mantained their friendship and themselves, and each grew to have you four eventually. So I knew that I would have to break up your families. So I waited, here in my castle, for thirteen years. Until the one fateful day when you all had a field-trip for your school. That's when I came in and took them. I took your parents and brought them here, torturing them to death. I left your mother (indicating Olivia) last, as I knew it would hurt her most to see the others die before her. Then I slaughtered her with one blow. You can still see the blood stains. See? You're standing on them!"

Olivia recoils as she glances down and sees the deep red stains on the stone floor. She begins shaking, stepping back slowly. She continues stepping back until she hits something behind her.

"Hn. Stop shaking onna."

The Destinies turn, seeing Hiei and the others standing in the doorway. Olivia stops shaking and nods at him as she gestures for her friends to come closer. "Meagan you'd better kiss somebody quick because I don't think we'll be able to do this alone."

Meagan blushes, "I-I'm not kissing anybody."

"I agree with her," Jaelyn studies her fingernails. "You lot will be doing nothing but dying. So FAREWELL!"  
Jaelyn shoots up into the air, coming down fast. The battle begins.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha. That part about Meagan kissing someone to undo the seal...that was an impromtu decision. Tomorrow starts the beginning of Spirit Week for our school. We're earning points for the end-of-school celebration: Dragon Day! Tomorrow is pajama day, and Friday will be twin day. I'm going to be a twin with Meagan, Nissi, and Vanessa and Meagan will be twined with me, Vanessa, and Nissi, and you know how it goes. Heh. Top it off, Friday is our anime night (we're watching Furuba) so we'll be walking around like quadruplets for the whole day. Heh. I hope to be finished with this story by the end of next week, at the very latest. I'm soo happy! I'm actually going to finish a story! YAY FOR ME! But I couldn't have done it without you guys! Maybe I'll reach 100 reviews...that's my dream at the moment. And looking back...the title has nothing to do with the chapter, but I like it anyways. Ja ne!  
**


	17. Battle to the Death

**Coming to a close, coming to a close. Heh. When this story is finished I'm going to give a clip of the sequel and a whole bunch of thanks to everybody who helped and commented on this story. And also a survey for you guys...I really want you to fill out the survey. This chapter is going to suck a bit because fighting scenes are not my thing, but I'm going to do my best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of YuYu Hakusho: no characters, no places, etc...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Sixteen**

"I'll go first," Hiei smirks, unsheathing his katana.

Jaelyn pulls back a bit, "You wish to prolong your fate? Fine. I'll play with you each one at a time, until the walls are painted with a fresh coat of red. Come, Hiei! What do you plan on doing?"

"Shut up," he growls, jumping to slash at her. His blade connects with her shoulder, and a gash appears. "Your voice annoys me."

Jaelyn gives a shriek, and several demons come from various hiding places in the room, armed to the teeth. Whips, chains, swords--there is no end to the list of weapons that these creatures wield. The Destinies stiffen, but relax as their instincts take over. Small smiles grace their lips as they prepare to begin. Olivia nudges Meagan and nods over to Yusuke. Meagan goes red in the face again, shaking her head no. Nissi frowns at her friend's stubborness.

"You know that there won't be much you can do unless you break the seal," she informs.

"And we don't know how long it will take the seal to break," Vanessa reminds, as a demon comes closer.

"FINE!" Meagan shouts, turning around to face Yusuke. "I love you very, very, very much Yusuke. You're the first boy I've really liked in five years and you should feel very proud of yourself." She kisses him.

Yusuke is shocked, to say the least, but soon relaxes into the kiss, only to be pushed away a moment later. On his face is a puzzled, but very happy, look. Meagan taps her foot impatiently, waiting for some sign that her powers are free. Vanessa gasps suddenly.

"Meagan...your body..."

Meagan looks down at her hands in surprise. All along her arms, hands, legs, neck, face, and the rest of her body, black and red lines begin to appear. They steadily become more solid as the seconds tick by. The demons stop their advance and stare at Meagan, confused about what they should do. Meagan's skin starts to hiss, and slowly the lines begin to dissapear. The demons, now understanding the situation, begin walking again.

"It's not going to disappear in time!" Olivia shouts, punching a demon in the gut. "You're just going to have to avoid any attacks until it does!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan run off to kill any amount of demons possible before having to move on to Jaelyn. Hiei, already working on her, lands many successful punches before she smiles and begins throwing balls of electricity. Kurama swings his rose whip, deflecting one of those balls to a lesser demon right below Hiei. Distracted by the demon's final scream, Hiei looks down, and Jaelyn sends yet another ball towards him. This one hits, sending Hiei flying to the ground. CRUNCH. The sound of breaking bones echoes through the room.

"Hiei!" Yusuke moves to defend him, but is stopped by a group of demons. "Dang it, get out of my way! Hiei!"

He shoots off one of his Spirit Guns, blowing some of the demons into oblivion. The others crowd around him, trying to tie him up with rope. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Meagan runs quickly to the koorime, "Not like I have anything to do at the moment..."

A blue-skinned demon wielding a whip turns to her, smirking, "Do you think you can protect him, mortal?"

He flicks the whip and it slashes Meagan's cheek, leaving a cut. Blood drips down from it and onto the stone floor. Hiei squirms, forcing himself up off the ground. Meagan turns around to see him and is rewarded with another slash--this time across her back. She shivers, feeling the warm liquid run down her shirt. But it's nothing she can't handle.

"Onna...move," Hiei gasps, gripping his katana tightly.

"Gladly," Meagan moves away as Hiei slices the demon in two. She looks down at her skin. The seal is halfway done dissolving. _But at this rate I'm going to get myself killed before it's done. _

Nissi, at the moment, is fighting next to Kurama. He stares at her, trying hard to concentrate on the demon that he is fighting. But he is failing miserably as he sees Nissi's energy draining. The demon he is fighting switches opponents suddenly, holding his sword up to Nissi's throat. She gasps and steps back, expecting to feel the coldness of the wall behind her. But she feels nothing. She closes her eyes and takes another step backwards, the most curious sensation running through her body. She opens her eyes, only to find herself in an empty room.

"I...I WENT THROUGH THE WALL!" she shrieks in sudden realization. "Oh, I should get Meagan in here before something happens to her!"

Nissi runs to the wooden door, trying to open it. To her ultimate horror, she finds it to be stuck. _I'll have to go back through the wall...but can I do it? _

"Of course I can do it!" she tells herself harshly. "Here I go!"

She runs, closing her eyes as she moves closer to the wall. Half of her expects her to go straight through, the other half expects her to be trapped in this room forever as she won't be able to go through. Pushing all negative thoughts away Nissi moves through the solid wall, once again feeling the curious sensation, and rams into someone on the other side.

"Ouch, Nissi!"

Olivia rubs the back of her head, pulling herself quickly off the ground and bringing her shield up as two demons charge at her and Nissi. Shouting an apology, Nissi runs out of the shield and back over to Kurama, who smiles at her in relief that she is okay. Back on the other side of the room, Olivia picks up seven demons at one time and propels them into the wall several times before their necks break and they are paralyzed.

"Least amount of blood possible..." she mumbles, looking for Vanessa.

Vanessa is nowhere to be seen, causing Olivia to panic. But as she probes the minds of everyone in the room, she finds that Vanessa is in disguise as one of the demons they are fighting. _Don't worry,_ Vanessa communicates, _the others know which one I am._ Slyly, Vanessa swings her scythe at the two demons in front of her, taking hteir heads off with ease. Olivia turns away, sickened. But Vanessa keeps going, "accidently" slaughtering the demon about to kill Meagan and "accidently" slaughtering the demon that was going to kill Nissi.

Jaelyn sits in mid-air enjoying the view until she hears the words "Spirit Gun!" and sees a flash of blue light headed towards her. Knowing her relaxing time is over, she sends a ball of electricity flying straight at Yusuke, who dodges and jumps into the air for a punch. Jaelyn sighs, shaking her head at the hopeless detective, grabbing his hand and sending several fatal bolts of electricity jolting through him. His eyes widen.

"Thought...you were an ice-witch..." he growls.

"I've aquired many talents over the years."

She laughs, stoping abruptly as Kuwabara swings his spirit sword at her. He lands back on the ground, frowning. "You got lucky witch. It won't happen again."

Jaelyn opens her mouth to reply, but the room goes eerily silent. She looks down and raises her eyebrows, as only ten or so of her demons are left. _Ah, the part of the battle where everyone just sits around and stares at each other until someone is bold enough to make a move. Wonder who the brave dog will be this time? _Vanessa turns back into a human, startling some, but doesn't venture to make a move.As it turns out, the "brave dog" is Hiei, who swings his katana to meet the sword of another demon. The two clash, and soon the others are fighting again too. But one demon isn't fighting. One demon is sneaking up on Hiei, who is still fighting the demon with the sword. One demon pulls out his own sword, ready to stick it into Hiei's gut.

Nissi turns to see how everyone is doing, and spots this one demon. "Olivia! Meagan! Vanessa! Look at Hiei!"

The Destinies turn to see the demon coming closer, preparing to strike. Their eyes widen, and thousands of thoughts jumble in their heads. But only one thought forms on their lips, and they scream it out as loud as they can.

"HIEI! SIT!"

THWACK! The force of all four Destinies screaming the command sends Hiei twenty feet into the stone floor. He growls as he realizes what they have done--they've saved him. Now he is in their debt, and that is not a place he wants to be. The two demons, confused where Hiei went, continue with their attacks, and end up stabbing each other in the gut, much to the Destinies pleasure.

"You still have me to deal with, mortal," a demon slides silently behind Olivia, slicing her neck. Kurama jumps behind it and cuts through it with his whip, worried for Olivia. She is bleeding profusely, but she only shoves Kurama away when he tries to look at it and tells him she'll be fine. Now the demons are gone and only one remains--Jaelyn.

"My, my, my!" Jaelyn gasps in genuine surprise. "You defeated all of them, and not one of you has died!"

Botan, who had spent the last half of the battle whacking demons to the ground with her bat, glares at Jaelyn. Panting, she goes to stand with the rest of her friends. She looks at Meagan, "How's the seal coming?"

"Done."

Jaelyn gasps, diving from her place in the air and to Nissi, Olivia, and Vanessa. In her hand she forms the largest ball of electricity ever seen, preparing to shoot it at the three. Meagan's eyes widen as she realizes that they can't dodge it and are about to die. Tears well up in her eyes as she realizes she won't be able to save them.

_No, _she tells herself firmly. _Your powers are free. DO SOMETHING!_

A light flashes and Meagan moves faster than she ever has in her life, right in front of her friends. Closing her eyes, she focuses very hard on their secret spot, praying to God that her idea works. Jaelyn comes in faster, the ball in her hand getting bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter until...all is quiet save the sound of the ocean lapping against the rocks. The Destinies open their eyes slowly, only to find themselves near the ocean.

"We're at the Spot..." Meagan whispers. "I _did it_!"

"Wha--how did you do that?" Olivia asks her, afraid.

"I teleported us here! That's my power!"

"Or one of them, anyways...look at your hand," Vanessa commands, grinning widely. "Look at all our hands!"

And that is what they do. They look at each others hands, only to find that they can form different types of balls in their palms as well as Jaelyn can. Nissi's ball is full of fire, Vanessa's is full of ice, Meagan's full of twisting air, and Olivia's is full of a looming darkness. The four friends grin at each other.

"I say we go finish this witch off once and for all. Anyone with me?" Vanessa shouts, grabbing Meagan. "Take us back!"

"Heh. With pleasure..." Meagan closes her eyes and teleports them back to Jaelyn's castle.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Yusuke shouts, pointing at the Destinies.

The four are sitting on Olivia's black cloud, positively grinning. Jaelyn, sitting in the middle of a large crater formed by her attack, looks up. "How..."

The Destinies only raise their hands, balls beginning to form in the middle again.

"Good-bye Jaelyn," Nissi says quietly.

"NO!" Jaelyn screams, desperately trying to claw her way out of the crater, not even thinking of trying to float her way out.

"You may have gotten our mothers," Vanessa growls.

"But you won't get us..." Meagan and Olivia finish solemnly.

Kurama drags Yusuke and the others out of the room and down the hallway, knowing that if they were in the room when the attack hit they would not live. The Destinies throw their balls, all together, at Jaelyn, before Meagan transports them a safe distance away from the castle. All is quiet for a moment, and Kurama and the others come running out of the castle just as the castle explodes into a million pieces. The Destinies from their place in the sky see Jaelyn's body, twisted and bended, flying off into the distance. They nod at each other in satisfaction.

Olivia expands her cloud to accompany the rest of their friends and together, the nine fly back to Genkai's mansion with the satisfaction of a mission well done.

* * *

**Like I said, that was terrible. Heh. I really do need to work on my battle scenes. Well, only one or two more chapters until the story is finished here people! AND I CAN'T WAIT! (singsong voice) I'm almost to the end, I'm almost to the end, I'm almost to the end! Yay! I have a nice moment for each of us Destinies ready to go for next chapter. Heheheheh, Vanessa is going to kill me, but it was Meagan's idea...okay I'm rambling. See you next chapter! Oh, and thanks to Nissi for Meagan's power. Ja ne!**


	18. Romances

**Chapter seventeen, people! Writing it on the same day I've written chapter sixteen. :) Here it is then!  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I really say it? Fine. Me no own. T.T**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seventeen**

"How's Hiei?" the Destinies crowd around Kurama as he comes out of Hiei's room looking exhausted.

"He'll live. Just a few broken bones, but he's suffered worse," Kurama smiles at them. "Right now, I'm more worried about you guys. Olivia, is your neck wound healing?"

"Healed," Olivia beams happily. Kurama looks confused. "Meagan has several wonderful powers. Healing is just one of them. The four of us are all right, Kurama. What about you, though?"

"Fortunately for me I sustained no serious fatalities from this battle."

Vanessa sighs, "In English please. Our brains are not up for this kind of talk right now."

"Heh. I'm fine."

Nissi bounces up and down on her heels, "That was a fun fight, can we do it again?"

"EUNICE BRITNEY MAE MAGNUSSON, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Olivia shouts, shaking her friend.

"Ack! Just joking!" Nissi assures, waving her hands.

"Well...we're going to bed. You coming Nissi?" Meagan yawns, making her way up the stairs.

"Be up later," Nissi bids her friends goodnight before turning to Kurama. "You sure you're okay? Can't have a hurt teacher can I?"

"I assure you--I am perfectly fine. Did I hear Olivia call you Eunice?"

Kurama walks down the hall and outside to the patio, with Nissi following close behind. The two sit down on the steps and stare at the sky.

Nissi nods, "Nissi is just my nickname. My real name is Eunice."

"That's a pretty name."

He grabs her hand and squeezes, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She blushes. "Thanks."

**Morning...**

Hiei stirs from his slumber and stands up, supressing several yawns that threaten to escape from his mouth. Ignoring the pain in his broken bones, he dresses and sets out to find Olivia. He has things to discuss with her. He searches around the mansion twice, even asking Nissi where she could have gone. She shrugs and suggests he search somewhere out in the garden. And search in the garden Hiei does, finding her sitting amidst the roses writing in her notebook.

"Onna!" He shouts. "Come here!"

Olivia looks up and, upon seeing her sensei up and moving, bounces over to him in a very Botan like way. He breathes hard, giving her a very scary look. She backs away a bit, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back. Hiei just continues staring at her.

"Something...wrong, Hiei?"

He shakes her softly, "Stupid woman. Why the heck did you save me? You put yourself in danger. You could have died..."

He kisses her softly on the lips, scaring the wits out of her. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "You could have died..."

Olivia blinks, not really sure of what to do. After a few moments, she wraps her arms around him and the two sit down, holding that position for a very long time.

* * *

"Oh Vanessa, are you okay?" Kuwabara grabs her hands, worried.

Vanessa glances at him and smiles. She has become very fond of the orange-haired idiot over the time she's spent with him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"That evil woman didn't hurt you in any way did she?"

"No, no."

Vanessa kisses Kuwabara on the cheek, before walking away. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Hey Meagan..." Yusuke comes in her room and sits on the end of her bed.

* * *

"Hi..." Meagan avoids making eye contact with him.

"What you said before...when you kissed me...did you really mean that?"

"Duh. If I didn't mean it, we'd all be dead right now."

"Oh..."

The two sit in silence for a while, looking at anything and everything besides each other. Suddenly Yusuke sighs, and wraps his arms around Meagan's waist.

"Yeah? Well I love you too," he laughs, hugging her tightly. The silence continues.

* * *

**Awww...okay now I am officially sick from all the sap I have been writing. See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	19. A New Beginning

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm finished! This is the last chapter, faithful readers. Then next are my thank-you's and then the survey. Or the survey and the thank-you's. Whichever one I want to come first. Probably the survey, just so I know you guys will do it. Heh. Here it is you guys, the last chapter! I've finished earlier than I thought. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here people. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"This is much better than flying with Botan on that crazy oar!" Olivia informs the Destinies, manuevering her own cloud amongst the others on her way to Spirit World.

"I heard that, Olivia!" Botan yells on her oar, a few feet away. Yusuke sits on the back of her oar, making funny faces behind Botan's back and making the Destinies laugh. "Don't think I can't see you, Yusuke!"

Yusuke grins and smiles at Botan, who sighs and gives him a light punch on the shoulder. The two groups soon reach the gates of Spirit World and go to Koenma's office, where Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are waiting for them. Koenma is in baby form this time, and the Destinies manage to hold their laughter in. Just to be sure though, they keep their eyes focused on their shoes.

"Now...I've been going over your newly found files," Koenma says to Nissi and Olivia, "and you two are a newfound type of demon. A mix between fire demons and some other type which we have not identified yet. And because of the unfortunate events with your parents...Genkai has offered to give her mansion up to you as your new home. What say you to that?"

"You mean we get that whole mansion to ourselves?" Meagan puzzles.

"Well no. Hiei can live there too if he wants, as he has no real home in this city anyway. What do you say, Hiei?"

"Hn. Whatever."

Kurama smiles at his friend, who glares back at him. Koenma clears his throat and continues with his speach.

"You will also have to continue training with your appointed teammate, as I have another offer for you. How would you guys like to become part of the team?"

In reply the Destinies can only scream happily and dance around the room as everyone else covers their bleeding ears. The screaming fest goes on for several more minutes before Hiei pulls out his katana. The girls take the hint and sit back down, quieter than church mice.

"I'll take that as a yes," Koenma rubs his ears.

"That would be wise," Kurama advises.

"You really want us to help you?" Olivia drops down on her knees and shakes Koenma.

"Y-y-y-es!" Koenma nods his head.

"Yay! Let's go back now!" Nissi yells, dragging everybody out of the office.

"Bye Koenma!" Botan yells as Olivia drags her out.

**Genkai's Mansion**

"Are you really going to stay here or are you going to continue sleeping in trees like Kurama says you do?" Olivia fluffs up her pillows and places them on her bed, in her own room. "Thanks for helping me repaint this room. White is not my color."

The walls are now painted black with white trim and yellow stars along the bottom border. Hiei sits on her bed, staring out the window. "Hn."

Olivia sits next to him and pulls the necklace she'd placed on him earlier in their adventure off his neck, "Just while you're healing. Don't want to accidently say the magic word now do we?"

"Hn."

"Would you say something besides, "hn" please?"

"Hn," he kisses her on the cheek and then leaves the room as Meagan, Vanessa, and Nissi enter.

"Finish your rooms guys?" Olivia asks.

"Yup. I see you chose black. Nice choice," Meagan touches knuckles with Olivia, an old habit.

The four sit on the bed and sling their arms around each other's shoulders. "Home sweet home..."

* * *

**Finished! I am soooo finished with this story:) Now I have to go and add the word "COMPLETE" to the summary, just so people will know. T.T I finally finished a story! I am so happy. But it's not completely over yet! Don't forget to check out the survey that's posted after this! Ja ne!**


	20. Survey

**Hello devoted readers, here is my end of story survey! Ahahahaha I am feeling sooo good tonight. And only fifteen minutes to bedtime. T.T Here you go! Please answer this in your reviews, thanx!**

**End of Story Survey**

**1. What was your favorite chapter?**

**2. What was your favorite part in the entire story?**

**3. Second favorite?**

**4. Third favorite?**

**5. What could I improve on?**

**6. Do you have any ideas for the sequel?**

**7. Additional comments?**


End file.
